Harry Potter and the French Blue: Year 6
by Berylla Chubb
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts, still saddened by Sirius' death earlier in the year. As the school year progresses, he slowly finds happiness again when he connects with Ginny. But in the meantime, Lord Voldemort gets more desperate to destroy Harry.
1. Memories

**Chapter 1: Memories**

It was another calm, summer day on Number 4 Privet Drive. Outside it looked as normal as any other house on the block. Inside it seemed pretty normal as well, except, it was quieter than usual. Vernon Dursley was sitting in the living room, watching the news. His wife Petunia was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Their son Dudley was in his bedroom playing video games. And in another room, a teenage wizard named Harry Potter was lying on his bed next to a photo album with tears in his eyes.

It had been about a month since his godfather died in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, but he was still having trouble coping with the loss. Since Sirius had come into his life two years before, he had grown to become the father Harry never had. Now, since the death had completely sunk into his mind, a void had reopened in Harry's life and, now more than ever, he felt incredibly alone.

His best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, did their best to write regularly to give support, as did Sirius' former associates in the Order of the Phoenix. He knew they meant well, but sometimes that still wasn't enough, because Sirius' death wasn't the only thing on his mind, something he still couldn't bring himself to mention to anyone.

After five years, Professor Dumbledore had finally told him why Voldemort, the most evil wizard in a century, had killed Harry's parents when he was a year old and then tried to kill Harry himself. A prophecy was made before he was born saying he was the only one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. Either Harry must kill Voldemort, or be killed by him.

Harry sat up and looked again at his photo album, which lay open to the picture of his parents' wedding. His mother, his father, Sirius--all dead, all because of him, Voldemort, and that prophecy. He looked at his desk, which was covered with the letters and birthday presents he received this summer. There was a bundle of Chocolate Frogs from Ron, Honeydukes Chocolate from Hermione, and a package of handkerchiefs from Lupin that were embroidered with his initials, along with a number of other gifts from the Order. How would he tell them? Should he even tell them? Knowing about the prophecy now made him feel so isolated, like he didn't even belong in that world anymore.

There was a knock on the door. "Harry, it's time for dinner," Aunt Petunia said. Harry dragged himself off his bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Mealtime had become especially quiet these days. Dudley had developed a nervous tick since the dementor incident last year that grew worse whenever Harry was around. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia rarely said anything to each other either. Every now and then, they would glance at each other and look away, as if each had something to say but were afraid to start or unsure how to start.

Then the phone rang. "I'll get it," Uncle Vernon muttered as he stood to go to the living room to answer the phone. "Hello? HELLO? WHY IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU YELLING?" Uncle Vernon yelled angrily into the phone. "THIS IS VERNON DURSLEY! WHO IS THIS? WEASLEY? Oh. . ." his tone of voice immediately changed from anger to fearful pleasantry. "HELLO! HOW ARE YOU? WHAT? YOU WANT HARRY TO COME OVER? OF COURSE! FINE, WHATEVER YOU. . .THIS SUNDAY? FIVE O' CLOCK? PERFECT! WE'LL SEE YOU THEN! GOOD-BYE!"

Uncle Vernon walked back into the kitchen looking a bit harassed. "The Weasleys are picking you up this Sunday at five o' clock," he muttered in Harry's direction. Harry couldn't help feeling a little amused at the sight of his loud, brash uncle acting so humbled. When he came home that summer, several members of the Order warned Uncle Vernon that he must treat Harry well or face the consequences. Harry really appreciated this, since he had enough on his mind without having to deal with the Dursleys. He looked at his aunt, who quietly sat there eating her salad without a word to anyone. Last year she accidentally slipped that she knew more about the wizarding community than she originally let on. Harry was curious about this and wanted to ask her about it, but with the tension in the house being so thick it could be cut with a knife, he didn't feel he could.

That Sunday Harry packed his trunk and brought it and his owl Hedwig downstairs to the living room. As he passed by Dudley's room, he peeked in to see his cousin cowering behind his bed. _Understandable,_ Harry thought with a smirk. After three dreadful encounters with the wizarding world, Harry doubted if Dudley would be willing to even show his face to another wizard. In the living room Uncle Vernon was removing the boards covering the fireplace. "If he thinks he can blow up my living room again--," he muttered. Harry smiled as he recalled the summer before his fourth year. He wondered if Mr. Weasley would be picking him up by Floo Powder this year.

At five o'clock the doorbell rang. Then it rang again. And again. And again. "What in blazes is going on out there?" Uncle Vernon shouted as he hurried to the door and threw it open.

"Dursley! So good to see you again!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed as he grabbed Vernon's hand and shook it heartily. He then turned back to the doorbell. "I was about to knock when I saw the button. Fascinating device! I could hear a ringing noise coming from inside. I wasn't sure if the button opened the door, or announced visitors first, or--" Harry got up and pulled his trunk to the door. "Ah, Harry! Are you ready to go?" Mr. Weasley's attention shifted to him as he neared the door. "Well, maybe next time Dursley. Time to go!"

Harry grinned as he watched his uncle slowly turn purple. "Next time..." Vernon muttered under his breath, as if incapable of believing that there would be a next time.

Mr. Weasley grabbed the trunk and pulled it outside as Harry looked up to see a Ministry car waiting for them in the street. "You won't believe the changes that have happened in the past month Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he walked to the car and loaded the trunk in. They got into the car as Mr. Weasley instructed the driver to take them to the Burrow. "For starters, Cornelius Fudge is no longer Minister of Magic."

"You're kidding!" Harry exclaimed. In the back of his mind though, he wasn't really surprised

Mr. Weasley nodded. "After ignoring the return of You-Know-Who and antagonizing you and Dumbledore, among other things, the community called for his dismissal. Then, Dumbledore recommends me, of all people, to replace Fudge!"

"Really? That's fantastic!" Harry beamed at him.

"You think so?" Mr. Weasley looked doubtful. "It was so sudden--and with everything that's going on now? Sometimes I don't feel I'm up to the challenge."

Harry thought about his prophecy for a moment. _I completely empathize_, he thought. "You definitely deserve the position, Mr. Weasley," he said. "And I think you'll do an excellent job."

As they approached the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley came out to meet them. "Hello Harry! How are you, dear?" she asked as she pulled Harry into a hug.

"I'm alright, thanks," Harry answered, managing a smile.

Mrs. Weasley smiled back and gave him another hug. "Ron's upstairs getting his room ready for you. Once we got permission from Dumbledore, we wanted to bring you here as quickly as we could." She led Harry to the door. "Remus had some business to attend to, but he will be joining us for dinner later."

Harry entered the house and headed straight up the stairs to see Ron. On his way he passed by an open door and glanced in to see Ginny sitting on her bed with a book in her lap and a pile of parchment beside her. She looked up as he passed the door and smiled. "Hi Harry," she said.

"Hi Ginny," he replied as he stepped into the room. "How are you?"

Ginny sighed and waved at the mess surrounding her. "Oh, I'm fine. Just studying for my O.W.L.s."

"That's right; you're taking them this year," Harry commented. "So what are you looking at?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," she answered with a grin. "I'm brushing up on the creatures."

"Oh." Harry peered over her shoulder at a picture of a fierce-looking creature with long, thin fingers. "Grindylows."

"Yeah, I can't find how to fight them," Ginny said with a furrowed brow as she continued to flip through the book.

"It's the fingers," Harry answered as he cleared a place on the bed to sit down. "They break easily." They started going down the list of creatures Ginny made. They were just about to discuss sphinxes when a voice called them from the hall.

"Harry, what're you doing in here?" Harry looked up at the door to see Ron and Lupin standing in the door. Harry jumped up with a start, suddenly remembering he was supposed to be going to Ron's room. "Er, we were studying," he mumbled. Why did he suddenly feel guilty? He wasn't doing anything wrong.

"I can see that," Ron replied with an arched eyebrow. "Come on, dinner's ready," he said as he continued down the stairs. Harry glanced back at Lupin, who was watching the whole scene with a sad smile on his face. Lupin sighed and then headed down the stairs.


	2. Procedures and Potatoes

**Chapter 2: Procedures and Potatoes**

"How long were you watching us?" Harry asked Lupin as he caught up with him.

"Oh--" Lupin checked his watch. "I got here about a half an hour ago. Arthur said you were here already and I went looking for you." He paused. "Are you two dating?"

Harry was taken aback. "What? Ginny and--" he pointed at himself. He vigorously shook his head. "No, nooo! We're just friends!" He eyed Lupin curiously. That sad smile returned to his face as his eyes took on a reminiscent look. "Why?"

Lupin gazed into the distance. "When I looked in the door, I thought for a split second that I was looking at Lily and James." He glanced at Harry and chuckled. "Sorry," he said as he walked off.

Harry stopped and stared at Lupin's retreating figure. Lupin looked even grayer and his shoulders were bowed down as if he was carrying a huge burden on them. Harry suddenly realized how much harder Sirius' death must have been on Lupin. Two of his best friends dead, the third a Death Eater--he must feel very alone right now.

"Hey, Harry!" He turned to see Ginny running toward him. "Everything alright?" He took a deep breath and shrugged. "Yeah; I was just surprised by something Professor Lupin said."

"Oh? What was it?"

Harry paused. Oh, why not? "He said we looked like my parents."

"Really? I look like your mum?" Ginny smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear. "She had red hair?"

Harry nodded as they entered the kitchen. Just then Percy came in through the back door. Harry stiffened at the sight of him, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron and Ginny turn their backs to him. When the Ministry chose to ignore Voldemort's return last year, Percy chose to follow the Ministry and abandoned his family. Even though Harry knew Percy's parents would be quick to forgive him, he was nevertheless surprised to see him back so soon.

"Percy dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile as she handed him the plates. "Would you help set the table?"

"Of course Mum," Percy answered a little too brightly as he looked around the room. "Just a minute?" And he headed straight for Harry.

Harry stood still for a moment, and then turned his back on Percy as well. He thought back to the heartache the Weasleys suffered and the personal betrayal he felt because of Percy and just couldn't bring himself to face him.

"Hello Harry."

"Percy."

"Listen I--" Percy seemed to be really put out by Harry's indifferent attitude to him. "Harry, I'm sorry about last year. I should have known better. It's just--you should know the pressure I was under at work--"

"So you chose your job over your family?" Harry started to feel anger well up in him as he turned around. "Percy, you knew me! Personally! And Dumbledore! How could you--" Harry was gearing up to tear Percy to shreds when he saw Mrs. Weasley humming over her stove out of the corner of his eye. He suddenly remembered the boggart from last year and realized that she would not want Percy alienated from the family, especially in times like this. Harry gave a grunt of frustration and looked away for a moment.

"Harry please--" Percy gave Harry his hand.

Harry glared into Percy's eyes. "Alright. Alright fine. But I'm warning you, Percy, you'd better be careful." He reluctantly shook Percy's hand and then stalked away toward Ron. "The nerve of him," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth as he helped Ron with the silverware.

"Hey, you don't need to tell me; he's talked to all of us that way. I swear, if Mum and Dad weren't so happy to have him back, I wouldn't let him into the house. D'you know Dad made Percy his assistant in the Ministry?"

"Are you serious?"

Ron nodded. "Said he wanted someone with experience in that position and he wanted to unite the family again." He glared in Percy's direction. "It's going to take more than that." Lupin then entered the kitchen and they all sat down to an abnormally quiet dinner.

After everything was cleared away Lupin pulled Harry to the side. "There are some things we need to talk about," he said. They went into the living room and as they sat down, he pulled a roll of parchment out of his pocket and showed it to Harry. "It's Sirius' will," he said as he unrolled it. "Dumbledore's already executed it on your behalf, but you still should be told."

Harry's heart sank a little when he saw Sirius' name at the top of the document. Somehow, seeing his will made his death feel horribly real.

"Sirius left everything to you," Lupin continued, "and he placed you under my legal guardianship." He turned to Harry. "I know I can't replace him Harry, but I hope I can be someone you can turn to when you need anything." Harry's hands started to shake a little as a great wave of sadness enveloped him. Lupin put his hand on his shoulder, but Harry quickly pulled away.

"No it--it's alright I--I'm okay," Harry said gruffly without looking at Lupin's face. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath in an effort to compose himself. After a few minutes he opened his eyes again and turned to Lupin, who was looking at him with sadness and sympathy in his eyes. Harry forced himself to smile to show he was okay, but the smile lasted a fraction of a second and was not convincing at all.

Harry cleared his throat and stood up. Lupin stood with him and grabbed his shoulders. "Harry," he said quietly. Harry reluctantly looked up at Lupin's face. The expression he saw there reminded him that they were suffering the same loss, but Harry still couldn't bring himself to surrender to the emotions boiling inside of him.

"I'm okay," Harry said again. He felt more like he was trying to convince himself of this than Lupin. He pulled away headed upstairs.

The next few days were subdued at the Burrow. Hermione came on Wednesday, and various members of the Order dropped by every day to say hello. Harry greeted each of them politely, knowing they all meant well. Despite everyone's support though, Harry still felt moody and depressed.

Then on Saturday, Fred and George came for a visit. "Hiya Harry! How's it going?" Fred said jovially, slapping Harry on the back.

"We wanted to come earlier, but business at the joke shop has been so strong that we can hardly get away," George said as he pumped Harry's hand. "Lee wanted to come along too; he probably will later."

Since it was such a beautiful evening, Mrs. Weasley decided to serve dinner outside. Since the pork roast wasn't done when the table was set, Mrs. Weasley stayed in the kitchen to tend to it while Ginny served the side dishes.

"I hope you like the mashed potatoes," she said as she set the big bowl in front of Harry and grabbed the serving spoon. "I made them myself." She plunged the spoon into the potatoes and tried to scoop some out. The spoon didn't budge.

Harry grasped the sides of the bowl and peered in cautiously. _Well, it looks alright,_ he thought, but then lots of things can look like mashed potatoes. "I'm not sure if it's supposed to be that consistency," he said as he glanced up at Ginny with an amused grin. Beside him, Ron was trying very hard not to laugh, while Hermione, who was sitting on Harry's other side, was glaring at him behind Harry's back.

"You expect us to eat that?" George asked as he stepped up and prodded the bowl's contents.

"Hey, come off it," Fred scolded as he pulled George away. "Although--say Ginny, if we don't eat it, could we borrow that stuff for our Underwater Stinkbombs? We'd been trying to find a sinking device that could gradually break up underwater." He looked tentatively into the bowl. "But on second thought..."

By this time Ginny had turned very red. With Harry still holding onto the bowl, she grasped the spoon handle with both hands and tried desperately to pull it free. Then suddenly, the spoon flew out of the bowl, slingshoting a huge glop of potato straight at Harry's face.

Ginny was horrified. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry..."

Harry sat there for a moment with the potato on his face which, oddly enough, did not slide off. The sides of his mouth slowly curled up into a smile as he chuckled at how ludicrous he must look. He let go of the bowl, wiped most of the potato off his face with his hand, and flicked it to the side.

"Hey!" Harry turned, his eyes wide, and realized he had flicked the potato onto Ron's shirt. He tried not to laugh as he grabbed a napkin. "Sorry Ron," Harry chortled as he wiped his face.

But Ron was having none of that. He scooped the potato of his shirt and flung it at Harry, who ducked. "Hey!" Hermione yelled as the blob hit her hair. She grabbed a roll off the table and threw it at Ron just as Harry pulled his head up. "Ow!" Harry yelled at the roll hit the side of his head. Still trying to hold back a laugh, he snatched up the roll to throw back at Hermione...

"FOOD FIGHT!" Fred and George suddenly yelled, and before anyone knew what was happening, dinner was in the air. Everyone grabbed whatever they could get their hands on and soon potatoes and beans and rolls and salad started flying at everybody's faces.

The whole scene of complete abandon was so hilarious that Harry started to laugh as if he had never laughed before. He fell rolling on the ground, howling as his eyes teared up and he held his aching sides. The flying food paused for a moment as everyone turned to gape at Harry, then they laughed too as they all turned their attacks on Harry. Fred and George were just starting to bewitch balls of Ginny's now-softened potatoes when Mrs. Weasley came out with the pork roast.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she screamed. Everyone froze. "I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES--LOOK AT THIS MESS!" As Mrs. Weasley started picking up steam, Harry tried his best to take deep breaths and stop laughing, but it wasn't until they finally finished cleaning up themselves and the front lawn before he completely calmed down. He needed this. Boy, did he ever need this.


	3. Catching up with Old Acquaintances

**Chapter 3: Catching up with Old Acquaintances**

The next week the Hogwarts letters arrived and Harry, who was feeling much better after the potato incident, started discussing his O.W.L. results with Ron.

All things considered, Harry thought he did pretty well. He had gotten an E in Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology, a P in Divination and History of Magic (not surprising), an A in Astronomy, and an O in Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Yeah, I got an O in Potions too; weird, isn't it?" Ron commented. "I guess Snape not being around makes a difference. Look what I got in Divination though." Ron held up his letter.

Harry's eyes widened. "You got an _E_?"

"I know! I don't know how I made it through the entire exam. I didn't even expect to pass, especially after what happened with the crystal ball."

"So are you going to take the N.E.W.T. course?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Mum's excited about the idea, but I just don't see the benefit of it. I was wanting to be an Auror."

Harry grinned. "I bet being able to See would have benefits in any job. Say, I bet Hermione probably got O's in everything. Where is she anyway?"

Ron's face changed. "Probably writing to that Viktor Krum."

"You two didn't have another row, did you?"

Ron threw his hands up in exasperation. "I just don't know what she sees in him!"

Harry studied his best friend for a minute. "Ron, why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her!"

"Well of course I like her! She's my friend!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know, for a future Seer, you're pretty thick. I mean as more than a friend."

Ron gaped at Harry as the information he just heard seemed to have finally sunk in. "Wha--? No..."

"Oh, come on Ron, don't tell me you have no idea about this! It's been obvious for years! You bicker constantly like a married couple, you rush to her defense when she's in trouble, you get jealous if she even looks at another guy..."

"I do not get jealous! Besides, she's your friend too! You act the same way!"

Harry shook his head. "Not like you. Plus, I don't care if she goes out with someone else. You do."

"I..." Ron buried his face in his hands. "This is absolutely ridiculous. I don't--" He took his hands off his face and stared at the ground looking very confused.

Harry watched Ron trying to sort everything out and pitied him. "So, what classes do you think you'll take this year?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Ron just lifted his gaze from the floor and started staring at the wall in front of him. "Me--and Hermione?" he whispered weakly, as if trying to picture the possibility.

Ron was pretty quiet for the rest of the summer, especially when he was around Hermione. Hermione seemed very confused by this change in attitude and tried to ask Harry about it. Harry, however, would just shrug and try to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Preparations to go to King's Cross were as hectic as usual. Harry couldn't get Hedwig back in her cage, Ginny was trying frantically to find three books that seem to have disappeared, and Ron, finally breaking silence, yelled at Hermione when Crookshanks clawed up his leg. Harry wasn't sure, but it looked like Hermione was actually relieved as she yelled back.

Remus, Mad-Eye Moody, and Tonks arrived about fifteen minutes before the Ministry cars. "Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said, giving Harry a big hug. "I can't wait for the school term to begin! I still can't believe I'll be teaching at Hogwarts this year!" The members of the Order had decided that one of them should teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and chose Tonks for the job. "I just wish it was going to be for more than one year."

You're leaving after a year?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Why?"

Tonks shrugged. "Apparently there's someone else that Dumbledore wants to give the position to," she answered, "but he's not ready. Not yet. We'll just see what happens."

"Yeah; I was supposed to be there for a year too, remember? Just watch your back, that's all I'm saying. Oh, and I'll be coming by periodically to check on you," Mad-Eye snarled at her. Harry smirked. Getting kidnapped and locked away in your own trunk for nine months cannot be a good experience.

The drive to King's Cross was quick and uneventful. When they got to the train, Ron and Hermione headed for the prefects' car while Harry and Ginny went to find a compartment.

"You know Ginny, I'm surprised you didn't get a prefect badge," Harry commented as they walked down the corridor.

"Yeah," Ginny said with a shrug. "I guess I spent too much time around Fred and George. It's probably better though. With Quidditch and O.W.L.s coming up, I could do without the added stress."

They found an empty compartment and put away their trunks. Soon, the lunch trolley came by and Harry and Ginny bought a pile of pumpkin pasties and Chocolate Frogs. As they began to eat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom arrived.

"Hi Ginny, how was your summer?" Dean asked as he sat down next to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It was fine, thanks," she answered as she snuggled up against him.

"How are you doing?" Neville asked as he sat next to Harry.

Harry sighed and then smiled. "Better," he answered.

After a while Ron and Hermione caught up with them. Ron cast a wary eye at Ginny and Dean, who were sharing a pumpkin pasty, then grabbed a Chocolate Frog and plopped down in a nearby seat.

"So, is anything different now that everyone knows You-Know-Who is back?" Seamus asked.

Hermione shook her head as she reached for a pasty. "Dumbledore knew all along and took security measures last year. Nothing new now." She smirked. "One good thing, though. All of Umbridge's horrid decrees are gone."

"Are we still going to have the D.A.?" Neville asked.

Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione. He hadn't thought about that. "I dunno," he said. "The whole reason we did it was because Umbridge was such a horrible teacher. But now Dumbledore's back in charge and we've got a great teacher--"

"Yeah, Tonks is really cool, you'll like her," Ron put in. He thought a moment. "Maybe she'll want to get involved in the D.A."

"Oh, by the way Ron," Seamus said, grinning. "Great thing about your Dad. How's he doing, you know, being the new Minister of Magic and all?"

"It's great. He was a little nervous at first, but he'll be fine. He's finally getting the respect he deserves."

"It'll be interesting to see how bad he'll mess things up before everyone has the good sense to chuck him out," a drawling voice said from the compartment door.

Ron blinked for a moment, then sat back with a nonchalant air. "Malfoy," he said coolly without looking up.

Malfoy stepped into the compartment, followed closely by his two thuglike friends, Crabbe and Goyle. "So, did your Mum go into shock at the thought of actually having money to spend this year?" Hermione glanced nervously at Ron, ready to grab his arm to hold him back, but Ron just looked up at Malfoy with an arched eyebrow. "Say, maybe now your Dad can buy a net to attach to your broom so you can catch the Quaffle better."

"You know, I'm surprised your Dad hadn't bought you one of those nets," Harry commented. "Seeing as how you still have yet to catch the Snitch." Malfoy whirled around and glared at Harry. "How is your dear ole' Dad anyway? Enjoying his cell?"

Malfoy sneered. "He'll be out soon enough. Azkaban isn't what it used to be. They can't hold him there long."

"Don't be so sure." Everyone turned to see Ginny standing up to face him. "After all these years, he'll finally get what he deserves."

Gritting his teeth, Malfoy reached into his robes for his wand, but before he could get it out, seven wands were pointed straight at him. Glowering, he turned back to Harry. "You watch your back, Potter. I swear, I'm going to get you." And with another contemptuous glance at Ginny, he headed for the door.

"Can't wait," Harry said with a smirk as he watched Malfoy leave.


	4. At Last

**Chapter 4: At Last**

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, Harry glanced out the window at the carriages waiting to take them to Hogwarts. He felt a slight shudder as he saw the thestrals harnessed to them, and then followed the others out of the compartment.

The Great Hall was as magnificent as ever. As Harry entered he looked up at the enchanted ceiling, which showed a clear night sky with hundreds of stars. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and smiled before he walked over to the Gryffindor table. It really was good to be back.

All the professors were seated at the staff table minus Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Tonks was bubbling with excitement; she could barely keep still. As Harry scanned the table, Dumbledore caught his eye and gave him a supportive smile.

Professor McGonagall led the new first years in and, as they were being sorted, Hagrid slipped into the Hall and waved at Harry as he sat down. After all the new students were separated into their houses, the feast appeared on the tables and everyone ate.

After Harry finished his second helping of treacle tart, the plates were wiped clean and Dumbledore stood to say a few words. As always, the entire Hall immediately became silent to hear him.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began. "Last year was eventful, to say the least. It was a year that, I am sure, many of us are glad to have behind us." ("Hear hear!" several students murmured.) "But now we are starting a new term, filled with new challenges and opportunities. I am certain that we will stand together and face them with courage.

"Mr. Filch would like to remind everyone that magic is not allowed in the hallways and the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Also, he would like to add that any merchandise purchased at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is forbidden in the hallways." As Dumbledore added this last bit, a humorous glint appeared in his eyes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione smirked. Memories of Fred and George's antics at the end of the last term must still leave Filch feeling sore.

Dumbledore finished his announcements, including introducing Tonks (who accidentally knocked over her chair standing up) and sent everyone to bed. Harry watched with a smile as Ron and Hermione rounded up the first years and herded them out of the Great Hall; then he headed of toward Gryffindor tower himself.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked as he neared her portrait.

"Vita Nuova," Harry answered and climbed into the hole behind the portrait. He climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories and sighed with satisfaction as he looked at the room he shared with Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. As he dug through his trunk for his pajamas, something scratched against his finger. Harry pulled his clothes out and found Sirius' mirror lying broken in the bottom. He sighed and took out his wand.

"_Reparo_," Harry whispered and watched as the shards flew together. He took out the mirror, smiled, and set it on his nightstand. _Yes,_ he thought, _everything was going to be alright._

"Mr. Potter, a word with you," Professor McGonagall called at the end of Transfiguration. Harry weaved his way through the crowd of exiting students to make his way back to her desk.

"Yes Professor?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you in his office after dinner this evening." She leaned toward him so no one else could hear. "The password is 'Chocolate Frog.' "

Harry nodded absently and headed toward the exit. He was expecting this meeting sooner or later.

"Ah, Harry, come in; have a seat," Dumbledore said as Harry opened his office door. All the items in the office had once again been repaired since Harry had trashed it at the end of last term. Dumbledore sat down at his desk and looked at Harry with a fatherly smile. "How are you doing?" he asked.

Harry managed a smile. "I'm doing better," he answered.

"Good, that's good," Dumbledore said quietly. They both looked down in silence for a few moments. Then Dumbledore looked up, cleared his throat and continued. "It is probably better if I get straight to the point. I am sure you can guess that I called you here to do more than check on your well-being." Harry slowly lifted his head and nodded. "Now that you know about the prophecy, it is best that you begin extra training to better prepare you to fight Voldemort. You will come to my office every Monday at five o'clock to receive those lessons. On Tuesdays, you will go to Professor Snape's office to continue your Occlumency training."

Harry started. He was not expecting this. "I have to continue those lessons with Snape? Why not with you?" he exclaimed.

"_Professor_ Snape Harry," Dumbledore corrected him. "If last year's events showed anything, it is that there must be more unity in our ranks. Professor Snape is an important member of the Order that should be given the trust and respect that he is due."

Harry opened his mouth to protest again, but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him. "He is much more complex than you might think, Harry, and he has several issues that he must deal with if he is to be a more effective member of the Order. So do you. I feel that spending more time together will force you both to reconcile with each other." He leaned forward and fixed Harry with an intense stare. "I will also be checking your progress regularly, so I expect to see you improving."

Harry, aghast at the news that he still had to endure extra lessons with Snape, turned away in disgust. _I don't believe it,_ he thought to himself, _I just don't believe it._

When Harry returned to Gryffindor tower, he heard yelling coming from the common room.

"DON'T CALL HIM VICKY!"

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned. He did not need to deal with this right now.

Ron and Hermione were standing in front of a couch by the fire, yelling at each other in a heated argument and apparently oblivious of the fact that almost everyone in the common room was staring at them.

"Why do you keep writing to that bloke anyway?"

"What does it matter to you? Why should you even care?"

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?"

"YES I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!"

"FINE!"

Ron grabbed Hermione by her upper arms and, in one fluid motion, pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers in a long, hard kiss. Hermione let out a muffled scream and tried to pull away, but Ron had her arms pinned tightly to her sides. Then, slowly, she went limp in his hands.

As Hermione relaxed, Ron's grip on her arms relaxed too. After a moment they pulled out of the kiss and stared at each other. Then they seemed to whisper something as they wrapped their arms around each other and started kissing again. Slowly, their knees buckled and they fell onto the couch, still kissing.

Harry stood frozen with his eyes bulging and his jaw hanging open as he watched this entire scene. Then, his open mouth slowly turned into a grin as he watched his two best friends continue to make out on the couch.

"Harry! Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" Harry turned to see Colin and Dennis Creevey running toward him with looks of concern.

"Huh? What? Why?" Harry asked distractedly.

Colin, who apparently thought the reason was obvious, gestured emphatically at the couple on the couch. "Isn't Hermione your girlfriend? And your best friend!"

Harry blinked for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "Are you kidding? It's about time those two got together!" He stepped past the Creevey brothers and, still laughing, he ran upstairs to the dormitories.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he put on his glasses and glanced at Ron's bed, only to find that it was empty. Curious, he got up and washed and dressed, all the while looking around to see where Ron was. Then he headed down the stairs to the common room and jumped with surprise at what he found there.

There was Ron, still fully dressed and fast asleep on that same couch by the fireplace, his back leaning against the back of the couch. Hermione was lying next to him, her back pressed against his chest and his arm around her waist.

Harry grinned as he walked quietly toward them. He reached forward, grabbed his friends' shoulders, and gently shook them. "Come on now, wake up," he whispered.

Ron stirred. "Aww Mum, ten more minutes, please?" he mumbled as he pulled Hermione closer and buried his face in her hair. Hermione giggled as he did this and rolled over to face him.

Then they both opened their eyes.

They smiled dreamily at each other for a moment before they realized the compromised position they were in. The looks on their faces changed to panic as they both fell off the couch and then jumped up in a desperate attempt to disentangle themselves from each other.

Amused, Harry watched them for a few minutes before he cleared his throat. "Good morning," he said quietly.

Ron and Hermione whirled around. "Harry!" they both exclaimed. Their faces turned scarlet as they randomly looked and pointed at themselves, each other, and Harry. "Umm...well...we...er..." they muttered jerkily, apparently trying to explain themselves.

Harry stood there with his fist over his mouth, trying very hard not to laugh. "I hate to interrupt you, but we have class in--" he checked his watch "--about half an hour. I thought you might want to freshen up before breakfast."

Hermione looked at her own watch, yelped, and ran to the girls' dormitories. Ron however, still seemed to be in a state of shock. "I...we...er," he continued to mutter. Harry clucked his tongue sympathetically, grabbed Ron's elbow, and steered him toward the boys' rooms.

Ron went through his entire morning routine in a daze. When he finished getting ready, Harry led him back to the common room, just as Hermione was coming down. They saw each other, blushed, and looked away.

Harry looked apprehensively at each of them. _Oh no,_ he thought as they stepped out of the portrait hole, _don't tell me this is going to end before it even begins!_ He grabbed Ron's shoulder with one hand and Hermione's shoulder with his other hand and pulled them together as they walked to the Great Hall.

"So, my two best friends, together at last," he said jovially. Ron and Hermione turned to him looking very uncomfortable. Harry ignored them. "You know, I always knew this moment would come. I'm just surprised you took so long."

As they neared the entrance to the Great Hall, Harry pulled Ron and Hermione to the side and turned them to face each other. They were beginning to make eye contact again, although they still seemed a little uneasy. "You two are meant to be together; I've known it since the day we all met, and so have you," Harry said, looking meaningfully at each of them. "And I really wish that you two would stop playing this stupid game of yours and admit it before I lose my sanity."

Ron and Hermione glanced at him in surprise and then turned to each other. Harry took this as a sign of acknowledgement and walked away to give them some time alone.

Just as Harry sat down to breakfast, Ron and Hermione walked slowly by, throwing sidelong glances at each other. They went to the far, unoccupied end of the Gryffindor table and sat next to each other. Even though they were too far away for him to hear, Harry still tried to pay attention to what was happening.

They stared silently at each other for a few seconds, then started to talk. After a few minutes, relieved smiles broke out on both their faces. Ron reached up and tentatively put his hands on Hermione's cheeks. Then, he leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips.

Harry smiled when he saw this and turned back to his toast. _It's about time_, he thought. _It's about time._


	5. Dancing Teacups

**Chapter 5: Dancing Teacups**

"Why am I looking at you again?" Snape muttered as Harry entered his office and shut the door. "First, through some miracle you get into my N.E.W.T. class, and now I have to continue giving you Occlumency lessons!" Snape glared at Harry. "Why are you tormenting me?"

_I could ask the same thing _sir, Harry thought as he glared back.

Snape sighed with frustration and stepped out from behind his desk. "Very well; let's get on with it. Take out your wand, Mr. Potter..."

About four hours later Harry climbed back into the Gryffindor common room, his knees aching and his scar prickling once again. Ron and Hermione were sitting together doing homework and looked up as Harry plopped into an armchair.

"I can't believe you have to keep taking those lessons with Snape," Ron said. "I mean, the problem seemed to get worse with his lessons last year."

"Well, Dumbledore did say that you two need to learn to get along," said Hermione. "Maybe spending time with you will help him stop hating your father."

"How?" Harry asked, rubbing his forehead furiously. "By getting a free ticket to torture me every week?"

"Well, even if that was what he was doing before, he couldn't do that now, can he?" Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Dumbledore's going to be checking you. Besides, it's not like you were really trying either. At least now you know how important i--" Hermione stopped in midsentence and gasped, but Harry had already caught the gist of what she was saying.

His face changed as he stared silently at her for a moment. "Thanks Hermione," he said glumly.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

Harry waved her away as he got up. "No, no Hermione, it's okay, I just--" he looked away. "I um, I think I'll go upstairs." Hermione reached out a hand to him, but he ignored it as he headed to his room.

Harry stared out the window of his dorm at the spot where he once saw Sirius, disguised as a dog, the night before a Quidditch match his third year. _Why do these things happen to me?_ he thought. _Why is my life so complicated? I'm only 16!_

He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He already had a ton of homework to do, but right now all he wanted to do was go to sleep. The moment he closed his eyes though, Dumbledore's voice echoed in his mind, "_I will also be checking your progress regularly, so I expect to see you improving_." He sat up frustrated. It never ends.

He sighed. _Oh well,_ he thought. _If this works, I should at least be able to sleep better_. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and allowed himself to relax. Slowly, he willed every thought, every image, every emotion out of his head. It took him a while--he had a lot on his mind--but eventually he cleared his head. To his surprise, his scar actually stopped prickling and he started to feel sleepy. His eyes still closed, he let himself fall backwards and went straight to sleep.

Tonks soon became very popular with the students. She started the D.A. again and they met in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom every other Thursday. Katie Bell became the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain and held tryouts for the two vacant Chaser positions the second Friday. Ginny easily got in, and a third year named Peggy Pomeroy got the other position. Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper actually improved over the summer and stayed on as Beaters.

With everything that was going on, September went quickly by and, before Harry knew it, the first Hogsmeade weekend arrived, catching him completely by surprise. He grew anxious as the weekend approached; thinking about going brought up memories of hanging out with Sirius there, and by the time Friday came, he decided he wasn't going.

"How can you skip Hogsmeade?" Ron exclaimed at dinner that evening.

Harry shrugged. "I'm getting behind on my homework and I figured I'd might as well spend the weekend catching up."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure that's the reason?" she asked.

Harry blinked and looked at her. "Of course it is, what else?" he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but seemed to think better of it and lowered her gaze to her plate. "Nothing," she said quietly.

The next morning after breakfast Harry brought his books to the common room and settled down on the couch by the fireplace. Ron stood watching Harry spread out his books while he waited for Hermione to come down.

"Harry, you really should come with us to Hogsmeade," Ron finally said.

Harry looked up. "Isn't this going to be your first real date with Hermione?" he asked with surprise. "Are you sure you want me tagging along?" He eyed Ron curiously. "Is she okay with this?"

Ron stuttered for moment, then regained his composure and sat down next to Harry. "Look, I know I've been spending more time with Hermione these days, and after--you know, everything--I feel really guilty about it. You're my best friend, and I want to be there for you."

Harry grinned at Ron. "It's okay, really, I'm fine. And I'll go to Hogsmeade. Just--" his face changed, "--just not now. Not yet."

They looked up and saw Hermione coming down the stairs from the girls' dormitories with a confident smile on her face. "Hi Harry," she said as she sat on the armrest next to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. "Ready to go Ron?"

Ron gestured toward Harry. "Well, actually, I--"

Hermione got up and pulled Ron off the couch. "It's okay, he'll be fine," she said with a meaningful look.

"But--"

"_It's okay_," she repeated, and after saying good-bye, she dragged Ron out of the portrait-hole. Ron cast one last concerned glance at Harry and then disappeared.

Harry returned his attention to his books. Gradually the common room emptied as the other students headed out to enjoy the day and soon he was left completely alone. He had been staring at the second page of the chapter he was reading on Animagi for about an hour when he suddenly looked up to see Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Hi Harry," she said as she sat down next to Harry and dumped her armload of books on the table in front of them.

Harry stared. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Why aren't you out?"

Ginny shuffled through her things and pulled out her Charms textbook. "Well, Dean wanted to go out with some friends, and Hermione's out with Ron, so I thought I'd catch up on some work too. Besides, she told me you were staying here today."

Harry blinked, not sure why this last point was so important. Then it dawned on him. "Hermione sent you here to _babysit_ me?" he exclaimed.

"Oh come now, I wouldn't call it _that_--"

Harry was getting frustrated. Did they really think he was that helpless? "I'm not five years old!" he yelled. "I'm fine!"

"No you're not and you know it, so stop pretending," Ginny retorted as she put down her book and faced him. "You spent most of the summer by yourself, you isolate yourself here whenever you can--the last thing you need right now is to be alone!"

Harry gritted his teeth and buried his face in his hands. He was really starting to get angry. "Ginny, please--"

"Do you really think you're going to scare me off by throwing a fit?" she laughed. "Please, I've seen you worse--"

"GINNY, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NO!" Ginny yelled back as she glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "You can carry on as much as you like, but _I'm--not--leaving!"_

Harry whirled around to face Ginny and yell at her some more, but the second his eyes locked onto hers, his voice left him. There was a fire in her bright brown eyes that left him speechless. Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, but no words came out. Finally, his lips slowly curled up into a grin as he raised his hands in surrender. "Alright," he said quietly. "Alright--I give up."

Ginny beamed at him. "Good," she said as she settled back on the couch. Harry smiled as he watched her. To be completely honest, he didn't really want to be alone today.

"Why can't I get this?" Ginny asked in exasperation. She and Harry were sitting on the floor now, staring at the teacup in front of them. She tapped the cup and, instead of four legs, it sprouted two legs, one on either side. The cup shifted its weight unsteadily to its new legs, then tilted precariously to the side and fell to the rug, its legs flailing uselessly in the air.

Harry performed the counter-charm, set the cup upright, and concentrated. "It took me a while too," he said. "Hermione was the one who really got it--I think it's more like this--" With his tongue between his teeth, he tapped the cup. Four perfect legs sprouted from its sides.

Harry and Ginny whooped with excitement at the success of the spell, but when Harry turned back to the cup, his smile disappeared. "Hey, hey come back here!" he yelled as the cup started sprinting across the common room. He scrambled up awkwardly and, in flying leap, grabbed the cup and fell on his stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs and sprawling his arms and legs everywhere.

There was a moment of silence. Then Harry could hear Ginny laughing behind him. He caught his breath, rolled onto his back, and pushed himself up on his elbows as he stared at the cup still kicking in his hand, trying desperately to get free. He started laughing too and looked up at Ginny, who was kneeling in front of him.

It was about noon then, and a few of the sun's rays were shining through the window, striking Ginny's hair and making it shimmer. Harry's laughter slowly faded as he stared at her. _I never noticed that before,_ Harry suddenly thought. _She's..._ He blinked, surprised that the thought actually crossed his mind. Then his eyes trailed back to her face. She was apparently unaware that Harry was getting quieter. He quickly covered by continuing to chuckle as he crawled back to the rug they were working on. As their laughter eventually died down, Harry glanced at Ginny. He blinked and shook his head, still trying to dislodge the image he just saw.

What is it?" Ginny asked.

Wha--?" Harry said distractedly. Then he realized that she saw him shake his head. "Oh--well--I'm just amazed that you still can't get the charm," he quickly said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Oh really?" Ginny scoffed. She snatched the cup out of Harry's hand and prepared to have another go at the spell. Harry watched her as she psyched herself up and chuckled to himself. _It's silly,_ he decided, and banished the thought from his mind.


	6. What a Team!

**Chapter 6: What a Team!**

Harry and Ginny found that they made great study partners and soon began studying together every chance they got. Harry felt that Ginny was able to give fresh insight to his lessons, and if they needed a break, they could go to the Quidditch field for a little Seeker practice.

November blew in soon, and along with it, the first Quidditch match of the year: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Katie was keeping up the tradition of running her team ragged with daily practices. The Slytherins, in their usual form, were trying to sabotage the Gryffindor team whenever they could. Malfoy however, seemed oddly quiet. In fact, now that Harry thought about it, all Malfoy had ever done this semester was glare at them.

"Well of course!" Ron said when Harry commented upon it the afternoon before the match. They were sitting in the common room with Hermione and Ginny, trying to concentrate on their studies despite the noise and excitement of the other Gryffindors. "The tables are turned! Now my Dad's the one with the power and his Dad's lost all distinction in the wizarding community. It's perfect!" He turned to cast a sullen glance at Hermione. "I just wish I could enjoy it..."

Hermione didn't even look up. "It's not right to abuse a person when he's down," she said resolutely.

"It never stopped him, did it?" Ron retorted. "Have you forgotten the hell he put all of us through? What he used to call you? And it wasn't just bullying either! He actually tried to do serious damage!"

"I know Ron--"

"He tried to get Hagrid sacked! Then he destroyed Harry's reputation! And don't get me started on the Inquisitorial Squad--"

"I KNOW!" Hermione shouted over Ron's tirade. "But does that mean we should stoop to his level? We're above that kind of behavior!"

"Who said anything about stooping to his level? I just want to take a crack at him now and then! Is that so bad?"

Harry grinned at Ginny as Ron and Hermione started picking up steam. "Well I figured this wouldn't end," he said.

"Are you kidding?" Ginny laughed as she dug through her book bag. "If they stopped arguing, they wouldn't have anything to talk about!" Her grin changed to a look of concern as she dug deeper into the bag. "That's funny; I could've sworn I put my History of Magic essay in here." She thought for a moment and then stood. "I must've left it in the library."

"I'll come with you," Harry said as he got up. "There's a book I need for Potions."

The halls were empty as Harry and Ginny walked to the library, discussing the prospects of the next day's game. Suddenly, they were enveloped in a cloud of ash.

Coughing, Harry looked up to see Peeves cackling as he flew away with a bucket in his hands. Frustrated, he tried to dust himself off.

"Ow!" Ginny cried, grabbing her eye.

"What is it?"

"I think I've got something in my eye!"

"Well here, let me take a look." Harry put the fingers of one hand under Ginny's chin and tilted her face up as he searched his pockets for his handkerchief. "Hmm, I don't see anything...oh wait, hang on--" he gently pulled at the side of her eyelid. "Yeah, there it is--" he shook out his handkerchief, folded up a corner, and picked a cinder out of her eye.

Ginny pulled away and blinked a few times. "Thanks," she said as she wiped away excess tears.

"No problem," Harry said. "Maybe you should let Madam Pomfrey look at that real quick..."

"Oh don't be silly! I'm fine," Ginny laughed, waving him away.

"No, seriously, it looks red," he insisted. He turned around and took Ginny's arm.

"Harry, I'm okay!" she said with annoyance as she unwillingly turned around. Then she stopped.

Harry looked up and froze. Snape was standing at the end of the hallway. He looked away and grunted in frustration. _I wonder what he'll try to pull this time,_ Harry thought. _Maybe he'll dock points because we're shaking ashes all over the floor or something._ However, when Harry turned back to face Snape, he was caught by surprise. Snape didn't say a word. In fact, he didn't look sinister at all. He looked _sad._

In all the years Harry knew this man, all he ever saw on his face was anger or a sneer. Never in his entire life would he have expected this. Yet there was mean old Snape, looking as if he was going to cry.

Harry and Ginny stood there for several minutes staring at him. Then Snape lowered his eyes, sighed, and walked away.

Ginny turned to Harry with a bemused expression on her face. "What was that about?" she asked.

But Harry was just as bewildered. "I have no idea," he said. He turned back to Ginny. "Oh; your eye," he quickly said and led her to the hospital wing as she protested the entire way.

The next morning dawned cool and bright as Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team suited up and walked out onto the field to thunderous applause. "And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Dennis Creevey, who had taken over the position of commentator. Colin was standing next to him, snapping as many pictures as he could. They were practically quivering with excitement. "Potter, Bell, Weasley, Pomeroy, Kirke, Sloper, and Weasley! Back-to-back winners of the Quidditch Cup..."

Harry scanned the crowd. As usual, one-quarter of the crowd was dressed in green in support of Slytherin, while the other three-quarters of the crowd were dressed in scarlet in support of Gryffindor. A huge, red banner was stretched across one of the stands with a drawing of a golden lion that actually reared up on its hind legs and roared.

The Slytherin team marched onto the field, led by Montague. Malfoy, as before, did nothing but glare. Harry didn't know what was more unnerving--Malfoy continually throwing insults at him, or Malfoy looking like a snake waiting for the moment to strike.

"Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch.

Montague stepped up to Katie with a sneer and squeezed her hand as hard as he could. Katie didn't flinch.

"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three...two...one..."

She blew her whistle, sending the two teams into the air. Harry flew high above the field, positioning himself so he could search easily for the Snitch. Across the field, Malfoy was doing the same.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good Katie! Argh, no--Quaffle intercepted by Montague, Montague tearing up the field--WHAM!--nice Bludger work there by Sloper, Montague drops the Quaffle, it's caught by--Pomeroy, Gryffindor back in possession, come on--SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowd cheered as Pomeroy took a victory lap around the field, when--

"WHOA!"

Goyle flew at Pomeroy, taking a swing at her with his club. She barely had a chance to roll out of range as his club grazed her arm. Katie took the penalty shot and put it through. A Slytherin caught the Quaffle next, but Ron, in excellent form, blocked the goal. Harry grinned as he flew back up to continue looking for the Snitch.

"Ginny Weasley gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, she's heading for goal--COME ON! YOU CAN BEAT THEM!"

Harry's eyes widened as he whirled around. Crabbe and Goyle were flanking their Keeper as they streaked toward Ginny with their clubs raised. It was obvious they had more in mind than just blocking her.

Harry kicked forward, bending so low he was lying flat along the handle. Like a bullet, he shot toward the Slytherins. Their eyes bulged as they scattered to get out of Harry's way, clearing Ginny's path.

"SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads thirty to zero!"

Gryffindor scored two more goals and Slytherin scored a goal when Harry finally saw it--the Snitch was fluttering on the ground on the other side of the field. Unfortunately Malfoy, who was just above it, saw it at the same time.

Harry kicked as hard as he could, urging his Firebolt forward as he sped toward the other end of the field. He watched in horror as Malfoy, grinning triumphantly, dived closer and closer, his hand outstretched. "Come on! Come on!" he pleaded with his broom. _I can't lose to Malfoy, I just can't,_ he thought desperately, but try as he might, it was becoming painfully clear that there was no way he could catch up. He watched in agony, halfway across the field, as Malfoy's hand came within a foot of the Snitch. For the first time since he joined the team, Slytherin was going to beat Gryffindor.

Just as he made this realization though, a scarlet blur flashed across Harry's field of vision and suddenly, Malfoy disappeared. Harry hesitated for a moment, wondering what just happened, but at the sight of the Snitch he flew forward without a second thought. He threw himself forward and tumbled off his broom onto the grass as he snatched up the Snitch. Harry leapt to his feet as Madam Hooch's whistle blew, holding the gold ball up in triumph as the crowd roared its approval. He turned around to see Ginny, the first of his teammates to land.

"We did it Harry! We did it!" she yelled as she ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. Harry threw his arms around her and swung her around in a circle as they laughed with excitement. Then Ginny pulled back and beamed up at him. Harry stopped for a moment. _Wow,_ he thought, _she has such a pretty smile._

Just then the rest of the team landed and ran toward them. "Knew you could do it, mate!" Ron yelled as he slammed his hand on Harry's shoulder, pulling him abruptly from his reverie. The crowds poured out of the stands, cheering as they engulfed the team.

"Ruddy brilliant Harry!" boomed Hagrid as he made his way over. "Ye make quite a team!"

"Yeah I know!" Harry yelled back, beaming. "We've really pulled together since last year--"

"I meant you and Ginny," Hagrid interrupted. "The way ye scattered those Slytherins so she could score, an' the way she knocked Malfoy out of the way so ye could get the Snitch--"

Harry stopped for a moment and thought back. Then he remembered. "That was _Ginny_?" he exclaimed. He turned around in time to see Ginny hoisted up on the shoulders of the crowd. She turned to him and grinned as she waved excitedly. Harry's hand slowly rose to wave back as a grin spread across his own face._Yeah,_ he thought wistfully,_ yeah, I guess we do. _


	7. Flight of Fancy

**Chapter 7: Flight of Fancy**

Malfoy was in a rage about the outcome of the Quidditch match. Whenever he got a chance, he would complain about how he had been cheated out of his win, how it was so unfair that Ginny had illegally fouled him and no one said anything. Everyone found it very amusing that Malfoy of all people was quoting rules and didn't pay any attention to his rantings. His fellow Slytherins didn't even seem to care.

Snape, on the other hand, seemed oddly quiet during classes and during his weekly sessions with Harry. Every time Harry stepped into his office, he would see Snape sitting at his desk, looking at a picture frame. When Snape noticed Harry in the room though, he would quickly tuck the picture away, compose himself, and carry on with the lesson before Harry could see what the picture was.

December came, and the Weasleys invited Harry to spend Christmas break at the Burrow, which Harry readily accepted. As the stress of midterm exams neared, Harry and Ginny decided to take a break on the Quidditch pitch.

"Got it again!" Harry shouted as he snatched up the Snitch. He grinned at Ginny's scowling face as they landed with a crunch on the snow. "Let's see now; that would make the score--" he counted his fingers "--8-4."

"It's not fair!" she declared as she marched over to him. "I'm just as good as you are!"

Harry couldn't resist the chance to gloat. "Ginny, you'll just have to face facts--"

"You just have a better broom!" Ginny interrupted. She looked with distaste at her Cleansweep. "I'll bet that if we switched brooms I would be winning!"

Harry laughed. "You want to ride my Firebolt?"

"Why not? Are you afraid I'll start beating you? If you really are the better player, it shouldn't matter what broom you ride."

Harry stopped laughing. "There's a lot of fancy features on this broom Ginny," he slowly said. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"How hard can it be?" she asked as she stepped closer to him. Harry's grip tightened nervously on his broom handle as Ginny put her hand over his. "Come on Harry, let me ride your broom, please?" she cooed as she smiled sweetly up at him.

Harry hesitated for a moment. As much as he'd like to believe he was better, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was actually right. He tried to come up with some other excuse, but the second he saw her eyes, his mind went blank. He never could say no to those eyes.

"Alright, alright, you can ride it," he finally said. Ginny's eyes brightened as she tried to take the Firebolt, but Harry didn't relinquish the handle. She turned to him with a questioning look. A sly grin slowly spread across his face. "But I'm riding with you this first time."

"Wha--?"

"Well I have to make sure it's safe for you. I don't want you to accidentally fall off, now do I?"

"You're mental--"

"Hey, I ride with you the first time, or no deal. Then you can ride it as many times as you want."

Ginny stared at Harry in disbelief and then looked at the broom. Harry could see that her wish to ride the broom was slowly overpowering her shock at his demand. "Fine," she finally said glumly.

"Good!" Harry congratulated himself for this comeback as he mounted the Firebolt. _Maybe I can scare her out of wanting to use it,_ he thought smugly. He turned to Ginny and cheerfully gestured toward the spot on the broom handle in front of him. Ginny eyed Harry suspiciously as she approached him and then mounted the broom.

Harry reached around Ginny and grabbed the handle in front of her. "Comfortable?" he asked. She nodded. "Right, on three then; one...two...three..."

They kicked off and soared around the field. Eager to show just what the Firebolt could do, Harry started flying at breakneck speeds in wild figure eights and vertical loops. Ginny screamed as they made a particularly fast turn and, letting go of the broom, she quickly wrapped her hands tightly around Harry's arms. Harry chuckled and squeezed her waist. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "I've got you."

As Harry leaned toward her, he caught a whiff of her hair. _What is that scent?_ he wondered distractedly. _I can tell it's a flower...it's so light...and delicate...and yet...it's intoxicating..._

Without even thinking, Harry nuzzled her hair. _It's so soft..._

He felt her hands slide down his arms to grab the broom again. Harry rested his chin on her shoulder and slid his hands down the broom handle to cover hers. _They're so small..._

Light snowflakes started to fall around them as he gently rubbed her hands with his fingers. He pulled her closer and smiled as she leaned back against him. Holding her like this...it felt so natural...so _right_...Harry suddenly found himself wondering why he hadn't been doing this all along.

Harry had no idea how long they had been flying--minutes, hours--but eventually the Firebolt lowered and landed with a bump, knocking him back to reality. Suddenly Harry realized what he was doing. His eyes widened in shock as he quickly let go of Ginny and scrambled off the broom.

Ginny sat on the broom for a moment and then slowly dismounted to the other side. She turned to Harry with a look of sadness in her eyes.

They stared at each other for a few minutes as Harry tried desperately to think of something--anything--to say. He picked up the Firebolt and, in an attempt to look nonchalant, he started tossing the handle from one hand to the other.

"So--I--er--I--guess we'd better get back to the Tower," Harry finally managed to say. Ginny stared at him for a few more seconds before lowering her eyes and going off to fetch her broom. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower without another word.

_This is crazy,_ Harry thought as he sat in the Great Hall, moodily poking at his shepherd's pie. _I cannot have feelings for Ginny! She's Ron's sister, for crying out loud! That practically makes her my sister! What was I thinking? He would kill me! I mean, sure, she fancied me once, but--_

He looked down the Gryffindor table at Ginny, who was quietly staring at her plate and rearranging the food with her fork. _And sure, she's a lot of fun to be with...she's smart, funny, a great Quidditch player..._ One of Ginny's friends greeted her and she looked up to say hello. _And she is pretty...her hair is like a sunset, her smile brightens up a room, and those eyes..._a smile spread across Harry's face.

Just then Ginny glanced down the table at Harry. His eyes widened and he quickly turned back to stare at his plate. _I hope she didn't see me looking at her...no, she didn't see me...of course, she saw me..._

"Hey Harry!"

"Ron!" Harry whirled around to see Ron sit down next to him. Harry stared at Ron for a few seconds, then stared at his plate again in an attempt to hide the guilt on his face.

Ron eyed Harry curiously. "You alright, mate?"

"Huh? Wha--? Oh, yeah--yeah, I'm fine! Great!" Harry started chopping up his pie with his fork in an effort to look normal. "Couldn't be better!"

Ron studied him for a moment and shrugged. "Listen--tomorrow's a Hogsmeade weekend and I still need to get a Christmas present for Hermione. Could you come with me?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Sure! Love to!" Harry answered loudly as he continued to viciously hack at his pie.

Ron looked down at Harry's plate. "Aren't you going to eat that?"

Harry stopped and looked at his pie, which had by now transformed into a pile of unrecognizable goo. "Oh yeah!" He scooped up a big glob and stuffed it in his mouth. He slowly forced himself to swallow the giant mass, then reached for his pumpkin juice, took a gulp, and turned to Ron and choked. Ron and Ginny had the same eyes.

Ron arched an eyebrow. "You sure you're alright?"

"Great!" Harry sputtered as he tried to clear his throat.

Ron studied him for a moment. "Well, okay..." he said uncertainly. "Well, um, I guess I'll see you later."

Harry just nodded and watched Ron walk away. He turned back to his plate, only to realize that his pie now looked completely inedible. He pushed it away in disgust. _Your_ _best--friend's--little--sister!_ he thought exasperatedly. _What--were--you--THINKING?_


	8. Breaking Up

**Chapter 8: Breaking Up**

The next morning Harry was still preoccupied, but he managed to hide it from an excited and apparently oblivious Ron as they queued up to go to Hogsmeade. Upon entering the village, they went straight to the shops, browsing the windows for gift ideas. They were just about to walk past Honeyduke's when Harry stopped.

"Hey Ron, hold on," Harry called. He stared at the candy inside the window for a moment and then entered the store. Now that he thought about it, Harry had never actually bought Ginny a Christmas present before. After all the time they spent together this term, it would be rude not to get her anything, but he couldn't help feeling nervous about it. He just hoped nobody would read too much into it.

Harry scanned the store's various magical sweets until he came upon a display that caught his eye: a huge Christmas tree decorated in white and silver with a variety of fancy boxes of chocolates arranged underneath. This should be safe, Harry thought as he pored over the selections available and chose a big red box of chocolate-covered cherries. "Do you think Ginny would like these?" he asked as he turned around to show the candybox to Ron.

Ron blinked with surprise as he glanced at Harry. He looked at the candy for a moment, then looked back at Harry and smirked. Harry scowled. _What's he grinning about?_ he thought crossly. "Yeah, yeah, she'll like them," Ron answered. Harry threw another annoyed look at Ron as he bought the box of chocolates and tucked them into his backpack.

Harry and Ron browsed a few more stores and grabbed some lunch before they finally came to a quaint little jewelry store at the end of the street. "Tavernier's!" Ron exclaimed. "Perfect!"

"That's where you're getting Hermione's present?" Harry asked. "It looks awfully expensive..."

"Hey, Hermione's my girlfriend now, and for the first time in my life I actually have money," Ron said. "I'm doing this right."

A little bell rang as they entered. A short, plump man and a tall, skinny man stood behind a glass display case that spanned the front of the store with little turning racks on top, all filled with various sparkling accessories and precious gems. On the walls were posters of young witches modeling jewelry with the slogan, "Tavernier's: For a gift as beautiful as the magic of love."

"Well, Hermione doesn't wear a lot of jewelry, so I should probably keep it simple," Ron said as he scanned the displays. He headed toward a rotating display at the end. "Maybe a bracelet?"

"Yeah, that might be good," Harry said as he looked the selection. "Say, how about that gold one with the ruby--"

"Too fancy," Ron quickly said.

Harry blinked for a moment, then shrugged. "Well okay, how about this silver--"

"No."

"Well what about--"

"No."

Harry sighed with frustration and, leaving Ron to pick his gift alone, wandered off and aimlessly gazed at the displays to occupy himself. Then, he saw it.

It was a heartshaped blue gem about an inch across, lined with a band of pale gold and hung on a simple gold chain. Harry stared in awe as he stepped toward the necklace, which was displayed on a prominent white velvet stand, and put his hand on the glass case as if to touch the stone itself.

The tall thin man approached Harry with a large grin on his face. "Ah, an excellent choice, monsieur," he said in a thick French accent.

"Wha--? Oh no, I was just looking..." Harry quickly said. He started to back away, but he couldn't take his eyes off the necklace.

"Oh, but monsieur, you must at least hold it in your hand," the man insisted as he proceeded to open the case. "Zis diamond--"

"It's a diamond?"

"Oui, zis diamond was taken from zee eye of an Indian goddess..." Harry was barely listening to the man's tale of kings and queens as he watched the diamond slip out of the display case. _I can't give Ginny that necklace!_ he thought. _I felt strange enough about buying her a present at all, but this? It's too expensive, it's too extravagant, it's..._ The salesman lifted the necklace up with dramatic flair and held it out for Harry. Harry quickly glanced at Ron, who was still absorbed with finding the right bracelet. _And Ron would kill me..._ He reflexively held out a cupped hand to catch the diamond.

The moment the diamond hit Harry's hand, a curious red spark seemed to flash from its center. He gasped as he heard Ginny's name reverberate in the back of his mind. Then as quickly as it started, it stopped.

Harry blinked. _What was that?_ he wondered. After another cautious glance at Ron, he held the diamond up to the light, trying to see the spark again. _It had to be the light playing on it,_ he thought. _I mean, what else could it have been? But what about Ginny's name? Maybe because I happened to be thinking about her right now?_ Try as he might though, he couldn't come up with a good explanation for that. _I still shouldn't get it for her, though. It's too much, it's..._ He dropped the necklace back into his cupped hand and fingered the diamond. He couldn't explain it, but deep down inside his heart was this overwhelming belief that Ginny had to have this necklace.

"Alright; I'll take it," Harry finally said.

"Très bien!" The salesman exclaimed, clapping his hands. Harry jumped and looked back at Ron again to make sure he didn't notice. He continued to nervously glance at Ron every few seconds as the salesman placed the necklace in a white velvet jewelry box and took his money.

The salesman looked on suspiciously as Harry quickly scooped up the jewelry box and hid it in his pocket. "By any chance, you are not buying gifts for zee same girl, are you?" he asked as he pointed at Ron.

"Hmm? Oh no, no," Harry chuckled, but the salesman didn't seem entirely convinced. He shrugged. "Is none of my business," he said and, after putting away Harry's money, went into the back of the store.

Just then Ron came over. "Check it out!" he said excitedly as he opened a small red jewelry box. Inside was a gold bracelet with a little otter charm on it. "That's her patronus, isn't it?"

"Yeah that's right; she'll love it," Harry agreed as they left the store. They had just walked out to the street when they saw Hermione coming toward them with...Ginny. Harry stopped, unsure of what to do.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said as she gave him an odd look and glanced back at Ginny. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ Harry wondered._ Ginny must've told her about yesterday. I should've known she would._ He watched as Hermione excitedly turned her attention to Ron. "Ooh, Tavernier's!" she exclaimed. "Did you just buy my Christmas present?"

Ron grinned mischievously. "Wouldn't you like to know!" he said as he took her hands.

"Oh come on! Tell me!"

"No, no..."

Harry always felt a little embarrassed when Ron and Hermione started teasing and flirting like this. He grinned and turned away...to face Ginny. Harry gulped. Well, he couldn't turn away from her now; that would be rude. "Hi," he said weakly.

"Hi," Ginny said back. They both seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Oh fine, don't tell me then," Hermione finally said, pretending to pout. "Chances are, you went there to buy your gift for your mother."

Ron's grin suddenly disappeared. "Mum! I haven't got a present for her yet!" Hermione stared at him in disbelief and rolled her eyes.

"We'll see you two later!" Hermione called hastily as she followed Ron back to the jewelry store. Harry nodded absently for a moment before suddenly realizing what just happened: he and Ginny were now alone.

Harry nervously shuffled his feet. "So..." he said as casually as he could.

"So," Ginny echoed.

Harry looked around, trying hard to find something to say to break the tension. Then, he spotted the Three Broomsticks. "Want a butterbeer?" he asked.

Ginny looked just as relieved. "Yes, I'd love one!" she answered.

They quickly walked over to the Three Broomsticks and, upon entering, headed straight for the bar. As Harry ordered and paid for the drinks, Ginny scanned the pub for a place to sit.

"Oh look, there's Dean! We can sit with him!" she finally said.

Harry was just about to grab their tankards of butterbeer when he froze. _Dean._ She was dating _Dean._ How could he have forgotten that? Harry glanced down at the pocket with the jewelry box in it. He felt like a complete idiot now.

Harry sighed. _Well, there's nothing I can do about it right now,_ he thought resolutely. He picked up the mugs and turned to Ginny, who was looking at him with concern. He forced a that's-okay smile on his face. "Alright; let's go," he said and followed as Ginny headed over to Dean's table.

He was so busy making sure their brimming tankards didn't spill that he didn't realize Ginny had suddenly stopped until he nearly ran into her. "Ginny what--?" Harry looked up to see an expression of complete shock on her face. Puzzled, he followed her gaze. His jaw dropped.

Dean was sitting in a booth tucked away in a corner of the pub. Next to him, holding his hands, was Parvati Patel. They were in a deep conversation, their faces just a few inches apart. Then they leaned toward each other and kissed.

Harry turned to Ginny, who by now had turned very pale. "Ginny?" he called weakly. She didn't even look like she heard him. He looked back at Dean, and then again to Ginny. What do you say to a girl who is watching her boyfriend cheat on her?

Slowly, the shock wore off and anger took over Ginny's features as her hands balled into fists. She marched over to Dean's table and Harry, not sure what else to do, followed her. She stopped right in front of Dean's table and crossed her arms over her chest. "Dean Thomas, what do you think you're doing?" she shouted. It was obvious that she was trying not to cry.

Dean jumped up, mid-smooch, the moment he heard his name. "Ginny!" he exclaimed. He looked like a trapped animal as he cowered in the booth. Parvati's eyes flew open the moment Dean jumped up and looked very confused.

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Dean's eyes darted all over the pub as he searched desperately for something to save himself. Then he saw Harry, who was quietly standing behind Ginny, and a look of defiance lit his eyes. "I could ask you the same thing," he sneered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean, what's going on?" Parvati finally asked.

Dean ignored Parvati and pointed angrily at Harry, who stared back in surprise. "Well look who you're with!"

Ginny whirled around to look at Harry and turned back to Dean. "We aren't the ones making out in a dark booth!"

"No, that's what the Quidditch pitch is for, isn't it?"

Ginny faltered a little, but managed to hold her ground. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please, Ginny, don't even try to deny it! I heard you telling Hermione at Zonko's!" Ginny's grew wide as Dean clasped his hands together and began talking in a mock female voice. "He was so strong...I felt so safe in his arms...we could've flown for hours and I wouldn't have cared..." Harry's eyebrows raised as he looked at Ginny. He would've been flattered if the situation wasn't so serious.

Dean dropped the act and glared. "You fancied him for years and he never thought twice about you before. Now _The Boy Who Lived_ has finally decided to give you the time of day and all of a sudden no one else matters, does it?" Ginny looked a little panicky as she stared at Dean.

Parvati stepped slowly toward Dean, her hands on her hips. "Do you mean to say," she said, her anger rising, "that you never actually broke up with Ginny?"

At the sound of Parvati's voice, Ginny regained her control and glared back at Dean, who was beginning to look a little uncomfortable, though he was still trying to focus on Ginny. "Nothing _happened_ yesterday. We were only flying his Firebolt." Dean snorted in disbelief. Ginny was getting angrier. "But even if you insist that something did happen, you were doing a lot more _here_." She pointed angrily at Parvati, who was practically seething as well. "So how long has this been going on? Were you bored with just one girlfriend? Or were you just having trouble making up your mind? Well, here, _let me help you!"_

She snatched one of the butterbeers out of Harry's hand, threw the drink in Dean's face, and slammed the tankard on the table. Dean sputtered for a moment and stared at her. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE!" she screamed and marched out.

"Ginny! Ginny wait!" Harry suddenly called out. He sloshed half of the other drink on the floor as he put it on a nearby table and ran after her. As he headed out the door he heard Parvati scream "AND THAT GOES FOR ME TOO!" followed by a second splash.

Ginny didn't even slow down as she marched all the way to Hogwarts, up to Gryffindor tower, and into the common room. She headed straight for the couch by the fireplace, ripped off her cloak and backpack and threw them on the floor. She stood there staring at the fireplace as her breathing slowly calmed down. Then, she collapsed onto the couch and buried her face in her hands.

Harry stared at her for a few seconds before he put down his bag and took off his cloak. As he sat down next to her, she leaned her head against his shoulder and started to sob.

"WHY?" she cried. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME? First Michael, then Dean! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"

Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders as she continued to sob into his sweater. "Oh, don't say that," he said as he racked his brain for something comforting to say. "They weren't good enough for you. You shouldn't blame yourself." _Handkerchief,_ he suddenly thought and started searching his pockets with his free hand. _It's around here somewhere._ He found it in his back pocket and gently dried her cheeks with it. "Hey, maybe it's for the best," he said as he handed the handkerchief to her.

Ginny took the handkerchief and sat up to blow her nose. She wiped her eyes and sat still for a few moments, sniffling a little as she stared at her hands. Then a look of curiosity came over Ginny's face as she tugged at a corner of the handkerchief. She exposed the corner embroidered "H.J.P." in fancy red and gold thread and stared at the letters. She gasped a little and turned to Harry, comprehension dawning on her face.

"You know what Harry?" Ginny said. "I think you're right." Harry blinked and then raised his eyebrows when he realized what she was saying. A smile slowly spread across his face.

Ginny let out a small chuckle as she returned the smile. They stared at each other for a few moments, not completely sure of what to do next. Then Ginny sat back on the couch, still looking at the handkerchief.

Harry put his arm around her shoulders again. Ginny snuggled up against him in response and leaned her head against his shoulder. They didn't say another word to each other the rest of the afternoon, but somehow, they didn't need to. _Wow,_ Harry thought contentedly as he leaned his cheek against her head. _This is...really nice._


	9. Diamonds and Dreams

**Chapter 9: Diamonds and Dreams**

It was almost dinnertime when Ron and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. They looked at Harry and Ginny with raised eyebrows and walked over. Ron had the same smirk on his face that he had at Honeydukes. Their expressions quickly changed to looks of concern when Ginny looked up with red, puffy eyes.

"What happened?" Hermione exclaimed as she sat down and put her arms around Ginny. Ginny told them everything that happened at the Three Broomsticks.

"The jerk!" Ron yelled. "How could he do that to you? He--wait a minute," he stopped in midsentence and frowned. "You were still dating him? But I never saw you with him! You've been with Harry all the time!"

Hermione shot Ron a reproving look and hugged Ginny again. "Hey, you did the right thing," she said. "Nobody deserves to be treated like that. Come on, let's go to dinner. Maybe you'll feel a little better after you eat something." Hermione and Ginny stood up, their arms still around each other, and headed for the portrait hole. Harry and Ron watched them for a few seconds, looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the girls out.

Hermione stayed close to Ginny all through dinner while Harry and Ron hung around nearby, feeling a little superfluous. After they ate they returned to Gryffindor Tower.

"Do you want to stay down here a little while?" Hermione asked, her arm still around Ginny's shoulders.

Ginny paused for a moment. "No, that's alright; I think I'll just go upstairs." She pulled away from Hermione and turned to Harry. "Thanks for staying with me today Harry," she said quietly and smiled up at him.

Harry felt like his stomach had turned a back-flip as he grinned back. "Hey, no problem," he answered.

Ginny looked down at her hands and noticed she was still holding Harry's handkerchief. "Oh, I'll wash this for you--"

Harry waved it away. "Keep it," he said.

Ginny's smile grew wider as she threw her arms around his neck. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair, letting himself get lost in its scent. Then she let go of him, walked over to the couch by the fireplace to pick up her cloak and bag, and headed for the stairs. Hermione quickly kissed Ron goodnight and followed her.

Harry was so absorbed with watching Ginny leave that he didn't notice Ron turn to him until he spoke. "So you're dating my sister," he said with a business-like air.

"Huh?" Harry turned distractedly to see Ron looking down his nose at him with his arms crossed. He was trying to look as serious as possible, but Harry could tell Ron was fighting back a grin.

"Oh...what?...Well I...no I...well," Harry stuttered for a moment before looking back at the door Ginny just disappeared into. A wistful smile slowly spread across his face as he turned to Ron, who by now had dropped all pretense and joyfully slapped his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, this is _fantastic!_" Ron exclaimed. He pulled Harry into a big bear hug and laughed. His attitude was so infectious that, before Harry knew it, he was laughing too.

"You mean you--you like the idea?" Harry asked.

"_Like it?_ I think it's great!" Ron said, beaming. "I thought you would sooner or later. Say, you coming upstairs?"

"No, I'll be up in a little bit," Harry answered. Ron nodded and headed for the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Harry watched Ron for a moment and then went to the spot where he left his cloak and bag.

As Harry picked up the cloak he noticed the extra weight in his pocket. He reached into the pocket, pulled out the white jewelry box, and smiled. _Well, I can give this to her now,_ Harry thought. _I'll need a note for it._ He sat down and dug some parchment and a quill out of his bag. After thinking for a while and scratching out several ideas, he finally came up with a satisfactory note:

_Dear Ginny, _

The moment I saw this I knew it was yours. The sparkle in this diamond is the same sparkle I see in your eyes.

I am amazed that, after all these years, the one person I can truly feel close to was right in front of me. And I am excited to see where this is going to take us.

Merry Christmas,

Harry

Harry folded the note and tucked it into the box. Some spare blue ribbon was lying on a nearby table and Harry used it to tie a bow on the box. Once he was satisfied with the present, he tucked it back into his pocket and headed upstairs.

The moment Harry entered his dorm, he became acutely aware of an icy tension in the room. Ron, who had already changed into his pajamas and was climbing into bed, was periodically throwing nasty looks at Dean, who was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed, scowling.

Harry stepped cautiously over to his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. "So did you enjoy yourself today, Harry?" Dean suddenly said.

Harry turned around to see Dean glaring at him. "Excuse me?" he said.

Ron immediately jumped in. "Listen, you were the one cheating on Ginny!" he yelled. "You gave up your right to be upset!"

Dean ignored Ron as he stood and walked slowly toward Harry. "I wouldn't get too cozy if I were you," he sneered in Harry's face. "She might have had a crush on you before, but feelings change."

"Don't worry," Harry said coolly. "I don't plan on snogging other girls while I'm with her."

Dean's eyes grew wide. He stuttered for a moment before stomping angrily back to his bed and yanking the curtains shut. Harry paused for a moment and then turned back to Ron, who was sitting up in his bed and glaring at Dean's closed curtains.

"I'm glad she's not dating him anymore," Ron grumbled under his breath. "Mental, that one. All that talk about football, pictures that don't move..."

Harry did his best to suppress an amused grin as he finished getting ready for bed. After Ron finally pulled his curtains shut, Harry took the jewelry box out of his pocket. He smiled at it for a moment and carefully hid it in one of his robes. Then he climbed into bed.

_Me and Ginny,_ Harry thought as he stared up at the ceiling of his four poster. He still couldn't believe it himself. After all these years, after everything that's happened, he could suddenly feel like this. Yet somehow, he knew that this would work. _This is going to be great,_ he thought with a grin, and drifted off to sleep.

"And once again, congratulations to the class of 1998..."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione threw their hats into the air and whooped as the bells of the school let loose. "Graduation! We finally made it!" Hermione yelled as they surged out of the Great Hall.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Ron laughed.

They went outside where family members were waiting for the new graduates. The entire Weasley clan was waiting by the lake. Mrs. Weasley immediately pulled all three of them into a big, stifling hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" she cried. She then proceeded to fuss over Ron while Harry turned to Ginny, who was standing next to her mother.

Ginny was all smiles as she threw her arms around Harry's neck. "Congratulations Harry!" she exclaimed and gave him a big kiss. Harry's eyes crossed for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. He smiled at her and then looked out over the mass of people walking around. He gasped.

James and Lily Potter were making their way through the crowd with Sirius and Remus not far behind. Harry walked in a daze as he went out to meet his parents.

His mother reached him first. "Oh, my baby's graduated!" she cried as she kissed and hugged him.

"Aww Mum, come on," Harry complained, but he was grinning the entire time.

"Yeah Lily, stop hogging the man of the hour!" Sirius laughed. As he and Remus moved forward to congratulate Harry, his mother turned to Ginny.

"Hello Ginny dear, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Potter! And you?"

"Nice girlfriend you have there Harry," Harry's father whispered into his ear. "We Potter men never could resist redheads, could we?" They laughed for a moment. Then his father's eyes got a little misty as he clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm proud of you son," he said gruffly. Harry smiled, his own eyes starting to tear up. He had never been so happy in his entire life.

"Okay, let's get a group picture!" Mr. Weasley called, waving a camera in the air. "Graduates, front and center!"

Harry hurried over to where Ron and Hermione were standing. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and kissed her just as Harry reached them, then turned to put his other arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry pretended to grimace and pull away. Ron looked puzzled for a moment, then clucked his tongue in annoyance, grabbed Harry in a choke hold, and rubbed his fist in Harry's hair. They laughed as they turned to grin for Mr. Weasley. The camera flashed...

...and suddenly the scene changed.

Harry was in an oddly familiar curtained room lit by a single branch of candles. A woman was standing in a dark corner of the room and a small man was cowering and whimpering before him. And Harry was in a rage.

"WHY?" he shouted. "WHY DO I KEEP GETTING STOPPED?"

"Calm yourself, My Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange whispered as she stepped out of the shadows. "He's nothing more than a boy--"

"AND HOW IS THAT BETTER?" he screamed. "EVERY TIME THAT POTTER CROSSES MY PATH, I'M FORCED TO PULL BACK! WHY? IF HE'S SO HELPLESS HE SHOULD BE DEAD BY NOW!" He sank into a nearby chair and buried his face in his long-fingered, white hands. "Why...he _is_ just a boy...I don't understand...he can't be..."

Bellatrix took a hesitant step toward Harry. Her face looked calm, but her hands were shaking slightly. "No one is more powerful than you, Master," she whispered. "No one, especially that boy. He's just lucky, just living on borrowed time. You will triumph in the end, My Lord. You always do."

"There's something about that Potter though. _Every time_ I make a move, Bella. Look at where we're at now. Almost everyone is in Azkaban. And now I don't even have the edge of being able to access his mind! I can't keep going on like this. I must get rid of him or it will all be for nothing."

"Potter will be destroyed, if you wish it. If we find a weakness we can manipulate, it will be easy." Bellatrix thought for a moment. "He's a teenager now, isn't he? There must be someone he has an emotional attachment to...a girl, perhaps...he has shown vulnerability before when we tortured people in front of him..."

Harry's eyes lit with hope, then clouded over again. "And just how do you propose we find this little bit of information? I can't see his thoughts anymore!" The anger that had momentarily subsided was starting to well up again in his chest.

"The information will present itself, My Lord," Bellatrix reassured him as she cautiously stepped back, away from Harry's resurfacing anger. "If we just remain patient--"

"If? IF? I SPENT FOURTEEN YEARS BEING PATIENT!" Harry roared as he leapt from his chair. "HOW MUCH LONGER DO I HAVE TO WAIT?"

The small man on the ground slowly lifted his head and revealed himself to be Wormtail. "P-perhaps Lord, i-if we simply m-move forward with our plans, if w-we just forget about Potter, m-maybe--"

"SILENCE, YOU BLUNDERING, INCOMPETENT FOOL!" Harry yelled again, his fury back now in full force. "_Crucio!_"

Bellatrix jumped back into her corner with a terrified shriek as Wormtail fell onto his back, writhing and screaming in pain. Harry's anger seemed to be getting stronger and stronger, coursing through his body and out through his wand. And all through the time, a voice kept ringing in his mind: _you will fail...you will fail...YOU WILL FAIL..._

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes flew open. He was lying in his bed, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. As he slowly calmed down, he realized that Ron, Seamus, and Neville were standing around his bed looking very concerned. Dean apparently hadn't even opened the curtains of his four-poster.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron asked as he sat down on the bed. "I thought you stopped having these kinds of dreams."

"I--I did," Harry whispered as he sat up. His head felt like it was going to split open. "I--I think I forgot to clear my mind last night."

"What did you see?" Neville asked nervously. "What was You-Know-Who doing?"

Harry rubbed his forehead in an attempt to slow the throbbing pain in his scar. "Nothing," he said as he worked to remember what happened. "Actually he--he was angry because he couldn't do anything."

The rubbing was not helping and Harry let his hands fall from his face. Then his eyes fell upon his trunk, still open at the foot of his bed, and the bulge in his robe on top. Suddenly everything in the dream came back clearly to him and he felt like the bottom had fallen out of his stomach. "No...no..."

"What is it? Harry, what is it?" Ron asked.

Harry turned to Ron. The sight of his face only accentuated the terror he was feeling at that moment. He couldn't tell Ron. How could he tell him that his little sister could be in danger...for dating _him?_

"No-nothing, I--erm," Harry muttered incoherently as he stumbled out of his bed. He stood still for a moment, holding his head, before he turned around to find his roommates still standing there staring at him. He forced himself to smile.

"It--it's nothing, really," Harry said quickly. "I guess I--erm--I guess it was just a shock after going so long without having these dreams. You know, I'll--I'll just wash my face and I'll feel better." He let out a nervous chuckle as he turned around and headed for the lavatory.

Harry stood over the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. He thought about everything he saw in his dream--Ginny and his parents, the vision of Voldemort--and sighed. What in the world made him think that he could actually have something normal in his life? It apparently wasn't enough that his parents and his godfather were all killed. Now the girl he wanted to date was threatened.

Harry waited in the lavatory until he was sure everyone else had gone back to bed. Then he returned to the dormitory and retrieved the jewelry box. He pulled out the note inside and stared at it for a moment before he crumpled it up in frustration and threw it into his trunk.

He sat back in his bed and stared at the blue diamond lying inside the box. _There is no way I can give this to Ginny now,_ he thought. _No way at all...best to nip it in the bud...but she already thinks something's going to happen...I'll think of something...what'll I do with this necklace now?_ Harry absentmindedly brushed his finger against the stone.

Suddenly a red spark flashed at the center of the diamond and Ginny's name reverberated in the back of Harry's mind. His eyes widened. _What _is _that?_ he wondered. He stared at the necklace for a few more moments. He didn't know what it was about this diamond, but despite every reason he tried to come up with against the idea, something deep down inside his heart told him that this belonged to Ginny.

Harry dug up another piece of parchment and wrote a new note. As he wrote, a tear fell down his cheek and smudged the ink, but he didn't even notice. When he finished, he tucked the note into the jewelry box and put the box back in his trunk. Then, as he climbed back into bed, he noticed Sirius' mirror sitting on his nightstand.

"I really wish you were here," he whispered. "I am in so much trouble, and I feel so alone right now." After making a point to stop and clear his mind first, he went to sleep.


	10. Christmas at the Burrow

**Chapter 10: Christmas at the Burrow**

"Is something troubling you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as Harry picked himself off the floor.

"No; why do you ask?" Harry mumbled as he clamped his hands over his still wiggling ears.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry again. "_Finite Incantatem,_" he said. Harry rubbed his ears with relief after they stopped moving. "During our last meeting you performed the Aegis Charm flawlessly, and now a simple hex can break through."

"You...caught me off guard," Harry quickly said. He looked away and tried to empty his thoughts, figuring Dumbledore would try to look into his mind.

Dumbledore studied Harry for a moment. "You may be able to close your mind to me," he said, "but I am still an excellent judge of human behavior. Now I should think we have both learned our lessons about hiding things from each other. What's wrong?"

Harry stared out the window at the night sky. He probably should tell Dumbledore about the dream, but it felt so odd to be discussing his personal life with him. Besides, he had everything under control, right? "I had another dream about Voldemort Saturday night."

Dumbledore sat on the edge of his desk with a look of concern on his face. "You slipped in your Occlumency," he said quietly.

"It was the first time in months," Harry quickly said. "I swear, I've been doing well all term..."

Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet him. "It's alright Harry," he said. "Occlumency is a very difficult art, and you have just started to learn it. In fact, I am quite proud of the progress you have made." He hesitated for a moment. "So what did you see?" he finally asked.

Harry sat down and thought for a bit. He didn't need to remember the dream; it was still as vivid as it was the night he saw it. He just wasn't sure how much he should say. "He was angry," he answered. "He was getting frustrated because his plans were at a standstill, and--" he paused, "--he was blaming me." _I think that's enough,_ Harry thought. He took a deep breath and looked back at Dumbledore, almost daring him to drag more information out.

Dumbledore peered at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. Are you sure that's all?" he asked. "You seemed extremely upset."

"Yes, that's all," Harry insisted. _Maybe I was a little too forceful about that,_ he suddenly thought.

Dumbledore seemed to ponder Harry for a bit before he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well," he said, "as encouraging as that vision was, I must impress upon you that, even in this state, Voldemort is still a threat. I don't think I need to remind you that caution is of the utmost importance?"

Harry nodded. "I know," he said quietly.

Dumbledore studied him grimly for a moment, and nodded. "Off you go then," he said.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione and Ginny studying together by the fire. Ginny's face lit up when she saw Harry and she immediately told Hermione to sit in a nearby armchair to make room for him on the couch.

Harry sighed as he forced himself to smile and take his seat. Ginny had actually stayed away from him for the rest of the weekend, presumably because she needed to get over breaking up with Dean first. This was fine by Harry; it delayed the inevitable. At that moment though, she seemed to be really excited to be with him.

"I hope you don't mind, Harry; I borrowed one your Defense Against the Dark Arts books," Ginny said as he sat down.

"Oh no; it's alright," Harry said as he looked at her smile. How in the world was he going to break up with her? "So what are you looking at?"

"Shield charms. Didn't you say that Dumbledore was teaching you how to do a more powerful kind of shield?"

Harry nodded. "The Aegis Charm," he answered. "Dumbledore said it can even block Unforgivable Curses."

"Oh, I've read about that!" Hermione said. "How do you do it?"

Harry pulled out his wand to demonstrate. "Well, you slash your wand through the air in front of you like this and say _'Contego!'_ " A white flash of light exploded from the tip of his wand and split into two large wings that wrapped around the couch. Ginny gasped and grabbed Harry's arm as a dome of swirling light enclosed them. Harry looked at her and chuckled in spite of himself.

"Harry? Ginny?" Through the mist of light Harry and Ginny could see Hermione pacing apprehensively in front of the dome.

"Watch this," Harry whispered to Ginny. He aimed his wand at Hermione. "_Rictusempra!_"

Hermione shrieked. "_Harry!_" she screamed, but she couldn't stop laughing as she fell to the floor. But just as Harry's tickling spell went through the shield, the mist of light slowly started to dissolve away. It didn't matter though; Hermione was in no condition to retaliate. Harry and Ginny were howling with laughter.

"Alright, come on, we have to stop," Ginny said between laughs. She pulled out her wand. "_Finite Incantatem._"

Hermione laid exhausted on the floor for a few moments, still giggling a little as she tried to catch her breath. "You...git," she finally managed to say. Ginny quickly moved closer to Harry, who was seriously thinking he should get the shield back up immediately. "You--little--GIT!" She scrambled to her feet and was just about to snatch up her wand when the portrait hole opened and Ron climbed in.

"Hi!" he said as he walked over to them with a letter in his hands. Then he noticed the fact that Harry and Ginny were huddled together on the couch with Hermione preparing to attack them. "What's going on here?"

Hermione slowly turned to Ron, her face becoming redder and redder. "Nothing," she finally said as she straightened up and ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to compose herself. Harry breathed a small sigh of relief. Ron looked at him inquisitively, but Harry just shook his head and mouthed, "I'll tell you later." With that, Ron shrugged and sat in a nearby armchair. Hermione threw one last contemptuous glance at Harry and perched on the armrest on Ron's chair.

"I got a letter from Dad," Ron said. "He and Mum are going to be hosting a lot of events during the holiday. There's even going to be a Christmas Dance at the Ministry on Christmas Day and we're all going."

Hermione peered at the letter. "Wow, that looks like fun," she said. "So who are you taking to the dance?"

Ron turned to her, puzzled. "Well I'm--I'm going with you, aren't I?"

"I don't recall you asking me." Harry grinned at the smirk on Hermione's face. It was obvious she was playing with Ron just to see him squirm.

"But--we're going steady--I thought it was a given!"

"A girl still likes to be asked first. But if you don't want to ask me, it's alright. Maybe Viktor will be available that evening..."

"Hermione, will you go to the Christmas Dance with me?" Ron quickly asked. There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "I'd love to," she answered and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry laughed as Ron turned to him with a look of exasperation on his face. His laughter was cut short though when he felt Ginny's hands curl around his arm.

"So Harry; who are you going to the Christmas Dance with?" she asked. Harry's grin faltered a little as he looked at her. He suddenly realized that he would be expected to take Ginny to the dance. He looked back at Ron, who shrugged his shoulders and grinned at him. Then he turned to Ginny. He couldn't tell her then...not with Ron and Hermione there. There was only one thing to do at that moment...

"Well Ginny, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Ginny's smile faltered a little now as she studied his eyes. _She can tell something's wrong, can't she?_ Harry thought uneasily. But if she did, she didn't say anything about it. "Yes," she answered and snuggled up next to him. Harry reflexively put his arm around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head. He stared off into the distance, his mind lost in thought. _What am I going to do?_ he wondered.

Soon the Christmas holiday came and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rode the Hogwarts Express to London where Mr. Weasley was waiting to take them to the Burrow. As Christmas Day approached, everyone kept busy decorating the Burrow and meeting various Ministry members who dropped by to visit. On Christmas Eve Remus and the rest of the Weasley brothers came over and, after eating dinner and singing a few carols, everyone went to bed.

The next morning Harry and Ron woke up to find piles of Christmas presents at the feet of their beds.

"She can't be serious," Harry muttered as he opened Hermione's gift.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ron in exasperation and held up a copy of _Hogwarts: A History._ "She's been trying to get us to read this for a while, hasn't she?"

Ron cringed. "Did she get me one too?" he asked as he reached for his present. "Let's see...wow..." he opened the package and pulled out a set of brand new royal blue dress robes. He looked up at Harry with a surprised grin on his face. Harry turned back to his present and scowled before moving on to the next gift.

Harry tensed for a moment when he saw Ginny's name on it. He slowly pulled off the shiny red paper to reveal a framed picture of Ginny looking resplendent and happy in pale pink dress robes.

"I remember that picture," Ron commented when he peaked over Harry's shoulder. "That was taken at Dad's inauguration. He said she looked so pretty that he wanted to make sure he had a picture just of her. Daddy's little girl, isn't she?" He smiled affectionately at his sister's picture before going back to his own presents.

Daddy's little girl, Harry thought nervously as he put the picture on his nightstand. He stared at it for a moment and wondered what Mr. Weasley would say about their relationship before going back to the rest of his gifts.

Harry was just about to open his last gift when Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door. "Breakfast is almost ready!" she called.

"Okay; we'll be down in a minute!" Ron answered as Harry ripped the paper off the crudely wrapped gift.

"It's from Hagrid; hey, it's a new cage for Hedwig," he said. It was a nice, big cage with a curious small compartment on the bottom. Harry opened the door and prodded inside to find an opening to that bottom compartment when suddenly the top of the compartment split down the center, slid open, and slammed shut--on Harry's fingers. He yelped.

"What the--?" Ron ran over and helped Harry pry the cage off. "It's probably supposed to keep the cage clean!"

"Yeah it'll stay clean alright; Hedwig won't even go in it!" Harry gasped.

After a few minutes of tugging, Harry's fingers finally came out one by one. "Listen; why don't you go on downstairs. I'll be down in a few minutes," he said.

"Okay," Ron said and left.

Harry sat back and massaged his bruised fingers as he stared at the cage. _Hedwig already hates being in a cage!_ he thought. _What makes Hagrid think she'll go anywhere near this one?_ Once he decided he had regained proper feeling in his hand he carefully put the cage away and headed downstairs.

Everyone else was huddled together in an excited discussion in the living room. As Harry came down the stairs, George looked up, saw him, and punched Fred in the shoulder. Then everyone turned around at the same time and stared at Harry.

"Um, hi! What--what's going on?" Harry asked uneasily.

The crowd slowly parted and Ginny approached him carrying the little white jewelry box he had bought. Harry swallowed hard as he felt his heart starting to beat faster. _Stay calm,_ he thought. _Stay calm and it'll be alright._

"Happy Christmas Harry! Thank you for the _chocolates._ I don't think I've ever had that kind before, they were really good."

"Oh--good--I mean--you're welcome..." _Just breathe..._

"And look at this other gift I got...very curious..." She opened the box and held up the necklace for Harry to see.

Harry was now working very hard to remain casual. "Oh wow that--that's a really nice diamond..."

"Is it a diamond?" Ginny looked up inquisitively. "I thought it was a sapphire...it _is_ blue..."

"Oh--well it--has more sparkle to it--you know--there are--blue diamonds--and I--well--" Harry's mouth was getting really dry.

"And look at the note that came with it," she continued as she held it out to Harry. "Whoever wrote it must have been very upset...the handwriting's shaky and there's a tearstain on it..."

Harry reflexively took the note and opened it, trying very hard to pretend he had never seen it before:

_Dear Ginny, _

I may never be able to tell you how I feel about you, but at least with this you'll know that you will always have my heart.

His hands were starting to shake as he read the note. He took a deep breath and blinked his eyes to keep the tears from coming back again. "Yeah it's--it's really curious..."

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea who sent this, would you?" Ginny finally asked.

Harry could feel her eyes boring into him. _She knows,_ he thought. _It's obvious. How could she not know? Just tell her. Just tell her it's you and get it over with. _Harry stared into Ginny's face, wanting to tell her the truth. But when he finally opened his mouth, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I--have no idea," he said quietly as he averted his eyes.

Ginny stared at him for a few moments with a puzzled expression on her face. She looked back at the necklace and slowly took it out of the box. She gazed at it in her hand before holding it out to Harry.

"Could you put it on me, Harry?" she asked.

Harry's hands shook a little as he took the diamond and watched Ginny turn her back to him. He slowly draped the necklace around Ginny's neck. As he did so, she reached up and lifted her hair off the back of her neck, causing the scent of it to hit Harry full in the face. Harry stood dazed for a moment before pulling himself back to reality and finishing what he was doing. He smoothed the chain onto her neck, his fingertips tingling a little as they lightly grazed her skin.

Ginny let her hair fall back down, once again overcoming Harry with its scent. She turned to face him and, putting her hands on his shoulders, she pulled herself up on her tiptoes and gently kissed Harry's cheek. Harry closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of feeling her lips brush against his skin.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Harry opened his eyes and stared at Ginny for a moment as sadness started to creep into his heart again. The look on her face was full of concern as she stared back at him. Then she let go of his shoulders and headed for the kitchen to help her mother with breakfast.

She was halfway there when Hermione joined her. She gave Harry a curious look before following Ginny into the kitchen. Suddenly, seeing Hermione reminded Harry that he and Ginny were not alone in the room. He whirled around to find every single male member of the Weasley family staring at him.

_Uh-oh._

"Harry! Buddy! We need to talk!" Ron said loudly as he slammed his hand on Harry's shoulder. He steered Harry over to an armchair and shoved him in. Harry's heart jumped into his throat as he cowered under the sea of flaming red hair that slowly engulfed him. That was when he realized: Ron wasn't going to kill him for _dating_ Ginny; he was going to kill him for _breaking up_ with Ginny.

"Alright, what's the story?" Ron yelled.

"S-sorry?"

"Oh don't even try it! I saw you buy that necklace at Tavernier's!" Ron snatched up the note that Ginny left on the coffee table and held it to Harry's face. "And this note is in your handwriting! Hermione caught it right away! Besides, Ginny saw the first note you wrote; you know, the one where you sounded like you actually _wanted_ to be with her?"

"Easy now Ron, there's a good chap," Mr. Weasley slowly pulled Ron away from Harry's face.

"Yes, I'm sure there's an explanation," Remus said as he walked over to Harry's side.

Ron scowled and slouched against the wall with his arms crossed. "Okay, I'm waiting," he said.

Harry eyes traveled to each face staring down at him, all bearing accusatory looks. He could feel the sweat beading on his brow.

Remus sat on the armrest of Harry's chair and gave him a comforting look. "Harry it's obvious you're upset about all of this too. It's alright; just tell us what's going on."

Harry stared up at Remus for a moment and buried his face in his hands with a sigh. Then he looked up at Ron. "Do you remember I had that dream about Vol-- You-Know-Who the other night?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well--" Harry paused. He was almost about to tell them the truth, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "It reminded me that every single person who was ever close to me has either been killed or seriously injured."

Ron stared at Harry, then looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"I mean, even Ginny has been in serious trouble before, and that was before we spent any real time together! What will happen to her now?"

The expression on Remus' face became very sad as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. The Weasleys looked uneasily at each other for a few minutes, as if contemplating what he just said. Then Mr. Weasley sat on the other armrest of Harry's chair.

"Harry, these are very hard times. Many people are going to suffer and die while this war goes on. But it is not an excuse to stop living. Especially in times like this where every moment you have with the people you care about is so precious." Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley, wishing that what he was saying was that simple.

Then Ron stepped forward. "You are still taking Ginny to the Christmas Dance, right?"

Harry turned quickly back to Ron and gulped again. "Yes of course," he said with a slight squeak in his voice.

Preparations for the Christmas Dance were extremely subdued that afternoon. Ron hardly said more than three words to Harry the entire time they changed into their dress robes. Then they went downstairs to wait for the girls.

Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs together, but Harry didn't even see Hermione. Ginny was wearing purple dress robes and her hair fell in loose curls about her shoulders. And around her neck was the blue diamond.

Harry stood and walked up to her in a daze. He took Ginny's hand as he racked his brain for something to say. "Wow," was all that came out of his mouth. But that seemed to be enough as Ginny blushed and smiled shyly into his eyes.

Harry was so absorbed with Ginny that he hardly paid any attention to the trip to the Ministry, the reporters swarming the Atrium with their constantly flashing cameras, or the Hall the Christmas Dance was held in. It was a large dance floor surrounded by round tables of various sizes with chairs. Up front was a long table of honor where the Weasleys and their dates were to sit for dinner and across from that was a stage with musicians playing Christmas songs.

After they had eaten Mr. Weasley stood and announced that Celestina Warbeck would be singing tonight. Once he said this a pretty young witch with light blonde hair and shimmering silver dress robes entered and took the stage to tumultuous applause. As she started to sing Mr. Weasley took Mrs. Weasley's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Everyone else followed suit.

Harry didn't say a single word as he held Ginny in his arms and danced. He stared into her eyes for the first few moments and then slowly pulled her closer. He closed his eyes as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled its scent. _Maybe,_ Harry thought as he felt Ginny nestle her head against his shoulder and heard her sigh. _Maybe this might work. I mean, how much can Voldemort find out? Maybe if we kept it discreet...she's so amazing..._

Harry was pulled from his reverie by a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and turned around to find Ron behind him with Hermione smiling next to him, holding his hand. It was then that Harry suddenly noticed Celestina Warbeck wasn't singing and all the people were leaving the dance floor.

"Music's stopped mate," Ron said with a begrudging smile on his face.


	11. Getting Closure

**Chapter 11: Getting Closure**

Harry spent the rest of the holiday with Ginny; talking, laughing, sipping hot cocoa by the fire. Harry was very happy about this, but he just couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that at any moment things could go horribly wrong.

They returned to Hogwarts after the holidays to find a listing of the Hogsmeade weekends for the rest of the term posted in the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh look Harry! The next Hogsmeade weekend is on Valentine's Day!" Ginny said excitedly. "Do you want to go?"

Harry grinned amusedly. Well, anything will be better than the Valentine's Day date he had last year. "Sure," he said.

The morning of that Hogmeade weekend Harry woke up with butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous about going out with Ginny; he'd done it before. He figured the fact that the word _date_ was attached to it changed everything.

He met Ginny in the common room before breakfast. She looked really pretty in a peach sweater and a khaki skirt. They went to breakfast in the Great Hall together and then queued up to go to Hogsmeade.

Ginny chatted away about the different things they could do that day as they walked up to the village. Harry walked quietly beside her and then looked down at her hand swinging innocently besides her. He pretended to look the other way and, as nonchalantly as he could manage, he slipped his hand into hers. Ginny paused and looked down at their interlocked hands for a moment, then looked up at Harry and smiled as she squeezed his hand.

As they entered Hogmeade, Malfoy happened to be crossing the street in front of them alone. All three of them froze and stared at each other. Malfoy's eyes slowly moved from Harry--to Ginny--to their interlocked hands. He arched an eyebrow as he looked back at Harry with interest and walked away without a word.

Harry and Ginny watched uneasily as Malfoy walked away. "Is it just me," Ginny finally said, "or does he seem creepier now?"

Harry nodded. "He's like a ticking bomb," he said quietly, "and you don't know when he'll go off." Without thinking he let go of Ginny's hand and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

Ginny nodded for a moment, then paused and looked up at Harry curiously. "Bombs tick?" she asked.

They strolled down the street for a while, browsing the shops and cafes. They were passing Dervish and Banges when Harry saw it. He froze in front of the stile by the store, his eyes drifting up the rocky side of the mountain. He could just make out the opening of the cave...

"Harry? Harry!" Ginny called out. Her attitude quickly changed to concern when she noticed the sadness in Harry's eyes. She touched his arm. "What is it?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times before any sound came out. "This is the spot where Ron, Hermione and I would meet Sirius when he was in Hogsmeade," he finally said. He raised a pointed finger and traced the path up the mountain. "There's a cave up there where he..." Harry's voice started to crack as it trailed off.

A lump rose in Harry's throat as he stared at the cave's opening before he turned away. _I can't deal with this right now, _he thought._ I'm on a date...it's not fair to Ginny..._ He took a deep breath and turned resolutely to Ginny. "Let's get out of here," he said quietly. He started to walk away when Ginny grabbed his arm.

Surprised, Harry turned back to see Ginny staring up at the mountain. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'd like to see it."

"What?" Harry gaped at her.

Ginny nodded at the mountain. "I'd like to see the cave," she said.

"You can't be serious! Ginny...our date...I...I couldn't..."

Ginny wrapped her hands around Harry's arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I miss him too Harry," she whispered. "Besides I--I think you need this."

Harry stared at Ginny, torn about what he wanted. Part of him wanted to go up to the cave, and part of him wanted to run as far away as he could from all those emotions that connected to that place right now. He looked back up at the mountain. He figured he would have to face this sooner or later, and it seemed that having Ginny there with him would somehow make the emotions easier to handle. He took her hand and climbed over the stile.

The path was a little hard to find, but Harry managed to lead Ginny up the mountain to the cave. Ginny slipped on the rock a couple of times, but she kept up with him. For some reason, the distance didn't seem as long this time as it did when Harry climbed it with Sirius.

The cave was unchanged since the last time Harry had been there. In front of the entrance was a pile of old, yellow newspapers that were so dry they were brittle to the touch. To the left was the rock Buckbeak was tethered to--his hoofprints and clawmarks were still visible. And to the right, in a corner, was the pawprint of a large dog pressed deep into the now-dry mud.

Harry staggered up to the pawprint in a daze. He was two feet away when his legs gave out under him and he fell to his knees, tears flowing. Ginny quietly approached him, knelt down beside him, and put her arms around his shoulders. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned his head on her shoulder, and started to cry.

"Why? Why? I don't understand...why did you have to die?" he choked between sobs. He stayed in that position for a while before he could regain any control over himself. When he did start to calm down again he became self-conscious of his behavior in front of Ginny and got a little embarrassed. "S-sorry," he said and tried to pull away. But Ginny wouldn't let him.

"No Harry," she said, her voice shaking. Ginny held Harry's face in her hands and looked straight into his eyes. "Never apologize for feeling sad," she whispered. "And never feel like you have to do this alone."

Harry looked back at Ginny. Her cheeks were streaked with tears. Seeing her there, crying for Sirius, made him realize that she was right; he wasn't alone. A warm feeling rose inside him as he gazed into her eyes. Never in his entire life had he ever felt so close to another person before.

It was almost noon when Harry and Ginny finally left the cave. They were both very quiet as they walked down the street, but Harry had to admit that, after that experience, he felt better now than he had for months.

After a while they started thinking about lunch and they decided to try a little Italian restaurant called La Cafe Benigni.

"Have you ever had Italian before?" Harry asked as they scanned their menus.

"Mum tried to make pizza once," Ginny said. "The vegetables on top were a little singed, but otherwise it was pretty good. Fred and George certainly had fun with the cheese though. Couldn't get it out of their hair for days. Mum had such a fit."

Harry chuckled. "Well, Aunt Petunia was never very imaginative with her cooking. It's a wonder how Dudley got so large on that food."

Just then the waiter came. "Benvenuto signorina, signore. May I take your order?" Ginny ordered spaghetti with meat sauce and Harry ordered chicken parmesan. The waiter conjured water into their glasses and then brought them salads.

When their entrees were brought out, Ginny stared at her plate for a moment. "Now I saw how to eat this in one of Mum's magazines," she said, her fork poised over the plate. "Let's see...you put the fork in...and twirl it..."

Harry looked up from his chicken and watched, amused, as Ginny tried and failed several times before getting the spaghetti to stay on the fork. She looked up triumphantly when she finally got the pasta twirled on, but just when the spaghetti was almost in her mouth, it started to unravel. Ginny hurriedly stuffed the forkful into her mouth, but she couldn't stop the falling strand of spaghetti that wound up hanging from her lips. She looked up at Harry, her cheeks turning red, and tried to quickly slurp the pasta into her mouth. The moment she did that though, the spaghetti strand twirled up wildly and hit her on the nose, leaving a tomato sauce stain. Harry snorted and quickly looked down at his plate in an effort to hide his laughter.

"What?" Ginny asked as she wiped her mouth (but not her nose) with a napkin.

Still sniggering, Harry tapped his nose. Ginny slowly lifted her finger and brushed it against her nose. She gasped when she realized there was tomato on her nose and quickly wiped it off as her cheeks turned red enough to match the sauce.

Any effort Harry had made to hold back his laughter was gone at that moment.

Ginny was still annoyed after they finished eating lunch and left the restaurant. Harry could hardly keep a straight face as she scolded him all the way down the street.

It took Ginny a moment to calm down before she could laugh away the tomato incident. They spent the rest of the afternoon browsing the shops and other establishments. Then, as evening approached, they saw something neither of them remembered seeing before.

It was a one-story black building. Through the open doors they could see flashing lights and people dancing inside. Above the door was a flashing sign that said "Satellite of Love Discotheque."

"A discotheque? Here? I'd never seen this before," Harry said as he peered inside.

"Must have just opened," Ginny said as she looked inside with interest. "What is it?"

"It's a nightclub; you know, lots of dancing and music," Harry answered.

"Wow, that looks like fun!" Ginny said. "C'mon, let's go!" She started pulling Harry toward the door.

"Wha--? Ginny, no! I--I can't dance!" Harry exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? You danced just fine at the Christmas Dance!"

"Well yeah, but that was different, I--GINNY!" Ginny ignored Harry's protests and dragged him straight into the discotheque and onto the dance floor.

Inside multicolored lights flashed from the ceiling and bass-pumped music vibrated the walls as dozens of Hogwarts students danced wildly on the dance floor. Ginny pulled Harry in after her and, holding his hands, started to dance. He stood frozen for a few seconds, then started to move a little to the music in an effort to not stick out too much.

As Harry listened to the music he loosened up a little. He looked at some of the other students and then started trying some more daring moves. Ginny stared at him for a moment and laughed as she took a cautious step back.

"You were right; I'm sorry," Ginny said when they finally left the discotheque.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you really can't dance!" Ginny couldn't stop giggling.

Harry stopped walking and opened his mouth to protest, then shut it. "Never mind," he mumbled.

They walked back to Hogwarts and ate dinner in the Great Hall. As they headed back to Gryffindor Tower Ginny started humming some of the songs they heard at the discotheque and they danced all the way down the hall.

Harry and Ginny laughed as they climbed through the portrait hole. "I had such a great time," Ginny said.

"Me too," Harry said. He took Ginny's hands in his. "And...thanks, for...you know...what you did earlier." Ginny smiled shyly and looked up at him.

Harry's stomach turned a back-flip as he gazed into her eyes. Except for the Christmas Dance, he had never been on a date that actually went _well_ before, and it was at that moment that he realized he didn't have a clue what to do next.

Harry slowly leaned forward, closed his eyes, and kissed Ginny lightly on the cheek. His face immediately got hot as he pulled away. Ginny's smile grew wider as she blushed too.

"Good night," Ginny said. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry's cheek before she let go of his hands and headed for the girls' dormitories.

"Good night," Harry whispered as he watched Ginny climb the stairs and disappear through the door.


	12. Revelation

**Chapter 12: Revelation**

Harry was on such a high from his date that his mood did not change as the week began again, even when Tuesday rolled around and it was time for his weekly Occlumency lesson with Snape.

Actually, ever since the Quidditch match against Slytherin, lessons with Snape hadn't been bad at all, much to Harry's surprise. There had been no insults, no name calling, no belittling of any kind. Of course, this made it easier for Harry to concentrate on getting the lessons done instead of spending his time thinking of cruel and unusual ways to get back at Snape. Still, the abrupt change in attitude was a shock. Harry was even starting to have a hard time feeling any animosity to a softie Snape, which was rather alarming to him.

When Harry stepped into Snape's office, Snape was sitting at his desk, as usual, with the picture frame in his hands. This time though, he seemed even sadder than before. His head snapped up with a start as Harry entered.

"Are you early?" Snape asked distractedly as he hastily shoved the picture into his desk drawer and slammed it shut.

"No sir," Harry answered, shaking his head.

"Oh...well..." Snape pulled out a silver pocketwatch to verify Harry's answer and then reached for his wand on his desk as he stood up. He stopped and stared at his wand for a few moments as the sides of his mouth started to twitch. He seemed to be having a harder time pulling himself together this evening. "Excuse me," Snape said gruffly and quickly stepped out of the office, leaving Harry alone.

Harry watched the door close behind Snape and turned back to the desk. _I wonder what that picture is,_ he thought. He paused a moment, remembering what happened the last time he snooped in Snape's office. _Well, this isn't like the Pensieve,_ Harry reasoned._ It's just a picture. I can take a quick peek._

After one last glance at the door, Harry snuck around to the back of the desk. The drawer with the picture in it was open about an inch, and he could see a little movement inside. Harry slowly eased the drawer open and peered inside. He gasped.

Inside was a framed picture of Harry's mother.

She couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. She was sitting next to the Hogwarts lake talking animatedly to someone on her right. Her almond-shaped green eyes sparkled as she smiled and laughed. A gentle breeze was blowing her shimmering dark-red hair back from her shoulders. _She is so beautiful,_ Harry thought as he picked up the picture.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry's head snapped up to see Snape in the doorway looking very shocked. He swooped around the desk to snatch the picture out of Harry's hands.

It was at that moment though that Harry realized whose desk his mother's picture was in. He glanced at the picture, then back to Snape. He wanted answers. "Why do you have a picture of my Mum?" Harry demanded as he held it out of Snape's reach.

Snape whipped out his wand and pointed it straight at Harry's face. "That is no concern of yours, boy," he snarled. "Now give me that picture, you nosy, obnoxious, accursed little--"

Harry held his ground. "This is my mother!" he yelled back. "What are you doing with a picture of her?"

Harry and Snape glared at each other for a few moments before the sides of Snape's mouth started twitching again and the sadness slowly returned to his eyes. He lunged at Harry, snatched back the picture, and turned to face the wall. Harry stayed where he was and stared at Snape's back as his anger receded a little.

"Sit down Potter," Snape suddenly said. Harry quickly skirted around the desk and sat in the chair in front of it. Snape faced the wall a few moments more and sighed before sitting down and laying the picture on the desk. He stared at the picture as he began:

"I met her during my first year here at Hogwarts. A few kids thought it would be funny to flush my head in a toilet and were dragging me to the bathroom when she saw us. Lily--" he paused a moment to collect himself. "Lily told them off for being mean to me. They threw me at her feet and left. She helped me up, made sure I was alright, and carried on.

"She probably didn't give the incident another thought, but it was the first time in my life that anyone had smiled at me and shone any concern for my well-being. As we continued our education I watched her, and I developed...a great admiration...for her intelligence, her kindness, and--her beauty." Snape tapped a finger on the picture. "I took this picture at the end of our fourth year. I snuck behind a bush near the lake to take it. Chances are she didn't even know it exists.

"But she was a Muggleborn, a fact my housemates made known to me after I met her. They constantly talked about how much they despised her and ridiculed her every chance they got. She took it very well--never let them break her spirit. But I was under a lot of peer pressure, and while I didn't participate in these actions, I did nothing to stop them. I mean, whoever heard of a Slytherin defending a Gryffindor, and a filthy Muggleborn Gryffindor at that? No one knew how I really felt about her.

"Then at the end of fifth year, Potter and his friends decided to have a little show right after the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. As usual, Lily came over and tried to stop them. As I laid there at the mercy of their wands, anger boiled up inside me--anger at Potter and his gang, anger at my housemates--anger at everyone. And at that moment, I was angry at Lily too for being so hideously kind to me so that I couldn't hate her the way I was supposed to hate Muggleborns. I yelled at her and called her a Mudblood, and from that moment she turned her back on me. She never helped me again.

"It was a little easier to despise her afterward, but deep down I knew it was my fault that she stopped defending me and I couldn't completely let go of my affections. Then, during our seventh year, I was going to the library late one evening. That was when I saw Lily and Potter kissing in the hallway where I saw you and Miss Weasley earlier this year. Seeing her there, kissing the one boy I hated most in the entire school, turned me against her completely. From that moment I loathed everything about her.

"I completely immersed myself in the philosophies and activities of my friends without hesitation. When the Dark Lord began his ascent to power, I joined with the rest of them and became a Death Eater. Every fiber of my being was devoted to the cause we pursued.

"Then one night--I don't even remember what my mission was--I came face to face with Lily again. We dueled, and I got the better of her. She fell back, her wand flying from her hand, and as her robes fanned out I noticed the growing bump on her stomach. I knew she was married to Potter now, and realizing his child was growing inside of her intensified my hatred for him--and for her. I walked slowly up to her, savoring the revenge I was about to have. I was just about to strike when she gasped and called me by name. I still don't know how she recognized me with my mask on. Then my eyes met hers.

"They say that when a woman is with child, she is the most beautiful person you could ever see. At that moment, it was like I was seeing her again for the first time. Her eyes, surprised but unafraid, sparkled, and her skin glowed in the moonlight as the wind blew her silky hair back from her shoulders. Seeing her like this reawakened emotions I had buried years ago and the hatred I had built up for her all those years melted away to nothing. My wand fell useless from my hand and I crumpled to the ground and cried.

"That was when I joined the Order of the Phoenix. Potter never seemed to trust me, and quite frankly, I didn't trust him either. However, I still cared for Lily, and those feelings made me stay with the Order. The night she was killed I was devastated, and any lingering thoughts I might have had to return to the Dark Lord's ranks disappeared."

Snape finally looked up from the picture and studied Harry intently. "When you came to this school, you looked so much like Potter that it was so easy to just think of you as his son and believe that you would be exactly like him. There were times when Dumbledore actually had to stop and remind me of how important you are to the future of our world.

"But then I saw you that day in the hallway with Miss Weasley and I flashed back to that moment when I saw Potter--and Lily--in that same hallway so many years ago. That moment--it reminded me; you're not just Potter's son. You're Lily's son too." Snape lowered his head and buried his face in his hands.

Harry stared at Snape; this man he had grown to dislike for five and a half years. He looked at the picture on the desk of a girl so full of life and love and completely unaware of what the future held in store for her. He had nothing to say.


	13. A Light in the Darkness

**Chapter 13: A Light in the Darkness**

"Got it again!" Ginny announced triumphantly. Harry grumbled as he landed on the muddy Quidditch pitch. Why did he have to say she could fly his Firebolt whenever she wanted? _Because I thought I could scare her out of it,_ he reminded himself glumly as he absentmindedly watched an owl fly toward the castle. Well, so much for that.

"The score's 4-3 Potter, you're slipping again!" Ginny gloated.

"Hey, I'm still trying to get used to your broom," Harry complained. The Cleansweep looked like it was actually struggling to get out of his grip. "How do you ride this thing during the Quidditch matches?"

Ginny laughed. "Well for one thing, I don't try to strangle it into submission," she commented.

Harry grasped the handle with both hands and forced the broom into position so he could mount it again. "Okay, let's have another go with that Snitch."

Ginny grinned. "Well alright, if you think you can--" she suddenly looked up apprehensively. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"I think it's about to rain," Ginny said as she tucked the Snitch away in her pocket. "We'd better get back inside."

"What are you talking about? C'mon, you just want to quit while you're ahead--" Harry felt a couple of raindrops hit his head. He slowly looked up. Then the rainclouds let loose.

Harry and Ginny ran back to the school as the rain pounded on them. By the time they got back inside they were soaked to the skin and splattered with mud. Ginny glared at Harry. "What was that about me wanting to quit while I was ahead?"

Harry shrank back a little. "Sorry," he said quickly.

Ginny looked shrewdly at him for a moment and smiled. She reached up, wiped his wet bangs out of his eyes, and took his hand before they started walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Toffee?" Harry offered as they reached the seventh floor. He took some candies out of his pocket that came from the Easter egg he got from Mrs. Weasley that morning.

"Oh, thank you," Ginny said, taking the toffee. "You know, it's just as well that we had to go back. The career pamphlets will be in the common room today."

"Anything you have in mind?"

"Well, I think I'd like to be a Healer. When Dad was in St. Mungo's I watched the Healers working and I thought it was fascinating."

"I saw the pamphlet for that! They have a lot of requirements..."

Ginny drew herself up proudly. "I think I'm up to the challenge," she declared. "Besides, with you and Ron becoming Aurors, we could probably use a Healer in the family!"

Harry was chuckling at this statement when suddenly they heard a mewing sound off to their right. They looked down and froze. Mrs. Norris was standing right next to them.

She eyed them suspiciously for a moment before taking off. Harry and Ginny stood there wondering what they could possibly get in trouble for when they looked at each other and realized they had both been trailing mud all the way down the hall.

"Filch'll kill us!" Harry exclaimed.

"But we can't get back to the common room in time!" Both looked desperately around for somewhere to hide. _But that's useless,_ Harry thought. _Filch would know of any hiding places..._ Then he noticed a familiar picture on the wall of a man in ballet slippers getting beaten up by trolls...

"The Room of Requirement! It's right over here!" Harry said as he ran to the spot where the door was.

"I'll clean up our trail! _Scourgify! Scourgify!_" Ginny cleaned the mud off their clothes and slowly worked her way down the hall while Harry paced in front of the wall where the door was supposed to be. _We need a place to hide...we need a place to hide..._Harry thought frantically. As he walked by the spot a third time the door appeared. He wrenched it open to find...a broom closet.

"Ginny! C'mon!" Harry called. Ginny ran back up the hall and ducked into the room. Harry jumped in after her, shut the door, and locked it.

The closet was pitch dark and cramped. "Ow Harry! My foot!"

"Sorry I--hey! Watch your broom!"

"Well I--ouch! Oh this is ridiculous! _Lumos!_" The closet instantly filled with the light from Ginny's wand.

The space was even smaller than they thought. There probably wasn't more than three square feet of maneuvering room in there. Ginny reached up and placed her lit wand on an overhead shelf filled with cleaning supplies. "Here, let me get our brooms out of the way," Harry said. He took their brooms and tucked them away in a corner behind him.

Harry turned to face Ginny again and started to step toward her when his foot made contact with something slippery that felt suspiciously like a wet bar of soap. His foot flew back wildly behind him and he fell forward, pinning Ginny against the wall. Ginny instinctively grabbed Harry's shoulders in an effort to steady them as Harry regained his footing.

"Sorry," Harry said, chuckling nervously. Ginny simply smiled back at him. Their faces were just an inch apart.

Harry stared at Ginny, his eyes locking onto hers. _They're so beautiful,_ he thought. _So deep, so alive...I could get lost in them for hours... _Without thinking his hands wrapped slowly around her waist. His eyes moved down to the splatter of freckles on the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. He must've counted those freckles a thousand times these past few months, especially that little one on her right cheek that didn't seem to match up with the rest of them. Harry smiled and tenderly kissed that spot. He felt the apples of Ginny's cheeks rise in a smile as she reached up and gently stroked his jaw. He pulled back his head and gazed into her eyes a moment more as his arms tightened around her. He pulled her closer and felt her heart beating against his chest (or was it his own?). His eyes closed and his face leaned toward hers...

Harry couldn't remember ever feeling such ecstasy before in his entire life. He heard Ginny sigh and felt her lean against him and run her fingers through his hair as she returned his kiss. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even notice that his scar was starting to tingle.

Ginny pulled out of the kiss and looked at the door of the closet. Harry dreamily leaned forward to kiss her again but stopped in surprise when Ginny quickly put her hand over his mouth. "Listen," she whispered. Harry blinked and looked toward the door. Then he heard it.

"Well Mrs. Norris, where do you think they've gone to?" they heard Filch say. Harry's eyes widened and his heart started thumping faster. Ginny snatched her wand off the shelf, extinguished it, and tucked it away before she wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders again. They stood there in the dark holding each other tightly as they listened and waited.

"Their trail ends here, but where are they?" Harry and Ginny could hear Filch mumbling and stumping around looking for them. _Please don't pace in front of the door, please don't pace in front of the door,_ Harry quietly prayed. What he wouldn't give for his Invisibility Cloak right about now.

"Blast it! Where did they go?" Filch finally shouted. "Filthy kids! Track in a mess and disappear without a thought!" He continued to curse them as he stomped angrily away.

It wasn't until they were certain he was gone that Harry and Ginny realized they were both holding their breath. They let go of each other and gasped with relief as Harry felt for the doorknob. He cautiously opened the door and peeked outside to make sure the coast was clear before they grabbed their brooms and continued on their way to Gryffindor Tower.

_I just kissed Ginny! I just kissed Ginny!_ Harry thought excitedly as they walked down the hall. He tried to compose himself and act like nothing big had happened, but when Ginny slipped her hand into his, he couldn't hold back a grin. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to the side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny asked playfully.

"What? I thought it was obvious!" Harry teased. They laughed for a moment before Harry leaned forward to kiss her again.

It happened without any warning. A sharp, searing pain exploded in Harry's scar. He cried out in pain as he let go of Ginny, clamped his hands over his forehead, and backed into the wall, his broomstick falling with a clatter on the floor. The hall swirled in front of him like some sort of surreal dream as he heard a cold, high-pitched voice laughing, saying, "Finally...finally..."

Then just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Harry leaned against the wall and breathed heavily as he took a moment to remember where he was and what he was doing.

"Harry? Harry!" Ginny called to him, pulling him out of his fog. Harry blinked and looked up at Ginny. "What happened?" she asked in a panicky voice.

Harry stared at Ginny as he slowly realized what just happened. His eyes widened in shock. "Oh no," he whispered as he sank to the floor and curled up into a ball.

"Harry what's going on?" Ginny asked as she knelt down in front of him.

"Voldemort--he knows about you," Harry moaned.

Ginny winced before she continued. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"No, no, you don't understand," Harry said. He took a deep breath and told her about the prophecy Dumbledore showed him the year before.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "So you're saying...that you have to kill You-Know-Who...or he'll kill you?"

Harry nodded. "That's why he targeted my family when I was a baby; he figured he could fulfill the prophecy right then and there. And that's why he's still targeting me now."

"Oh Harry," Ginny leaned forward to put a comforting arm around his shoulder, but Harry pulled away.

"There's more," he said reluctantly. He paused, not wanting to keep going, but he finally made himself tell her about the dream he had before Christmas.

The color slowly drained from Ginny's face. She reached inside the collar of her shirt and pulled out the blue diamond Harry gave her. "Is this why--you couldn't tell me?" she whispered. Harry nodded again.

Ginny sat stunned for a moment, then turned back to him. "But...but are you sure? You're sure he knows about me?"

Harry thought about it. He worked to remember every last detail; every last emotion, every last thought. "No," he answered. "No, it happened so fast. I didn't see any sign that he saw you."

Ginny's courage picked up a little. "Well then, it's okay..."

"No it's not," Harry said, his eyes tearing up. "Ginny I really care about you, but if you keep dating me you're going to get hurt. If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"So what? That's it? You're breaking up with me? After what just happened now?" Anger rose in Ginny's voice as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Do you think I want this? You think I want to just walk away from everything we've done? Ginny, I can't risk--"

"So you'd rather hurt me like this? The whole wizarding world is at war right now! Everyone is in danger! I am not about to let Vol--Vol--," Ginny seemed to be choking on the name.

"Vol-de-mort," Harry sounded out quietly, his heart swelling as he gazed intently at her.

"Vol-de-mort." Ginny hugged herself and shuddered when the name escaped her lips. Her voice grew stronger though as she repeated the name. "Vol-de-mort. Voldemort! I'm not afraid! Harry, I refuse to be afraid! And I'm not about to let him scare me away from you!" She leaned forward and grabbed his arms. "Harry I know firsthand what Voldemort is capable of, and I'm not running away!"

Harry's eyes clouded over as he recalled what Ginny was talking about. "Ginny that just proves my point," he said. "You've already been targeted before; you'll definitely get targeted now!"

"I don't care!"

"Ginny please--"

"NO!" The tears were now flowing freely down Ginny's cheeks. "You--can carry on--as much--as you like--_but I'm--not_--LEAVING!"

Harry was boiling in frustration. Why won't she go? Doesn't she see what's at stake here? He angrily wiped the tears that had fallen down his own cheeks and looked up at her. He had just opened his mouth to yell at her when his eyes met hers; those big, brown, fiery eyes that left him speechless. He never could say no to those eyes.

Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks again as he took Ginny's hand. She moved a little closer to him and they wrapped their arms around each other. They sat there crying in each other's arms for a few moments before Harry calmed down.

Harry looked up at the hall, then down at Ginny's face, and smoothed a lock of hair away from her eyes. He chuckled and raised his arms with a dramatic flair. "Behold, The Boy Who Lived, curled up on the floor, crying in an empty hallway. If Voldemort could see me now."

Ginny chuckled. She reached into her pocket, pulled out the handkerchief Harry had given her, and dried his cheeks with it. "He'd still be running scared," she declared.


	14. An Old Danger Rears its Head Again

**Chapter 14: An Old Danger Rears its Head Again**

"Okay, you two can stop now," Ron said as he helped himself to some bacon. Harry and Ginny were sitting across the table from him and Hermione in the Great Hall, flirting and kissing over breakfast.

"Why should we?" Ginny asked after she reluctantly pulled away. "We watch you two snog all the time!"

Ron's ears turned a little red. "It's just really weird seeing you two kissing!"

Hermione wrapped her hands around Ron arm. "So it's not weird when we do that?" she asked with a sly grin.

Yeah!" Harry put in. "I don't know how many times I've watched you two at it. I never made you stop."

Ron leaned over the table. "Hermione's not your sister!" he hissed.

Their laughter was cut short though when a drawling voice interrupted them. "So, is your dad doing alright at the Ministry?" Harry and Ginny turned around to see Malfoy standing behind them with a smug look on his face.

Ron eyed him suspiciously. "He's fine. Why?"

Just then the owl post flew in. As usual, Hermione's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was dropped by her plate.

Malfoy's grin grew wider as Hermione picked up the newspaper. "Let's just say his job's going to get a little more interesting, what with the new _crisis_ that he's going to have to deal with." He glanced at Harry and Ginny with a smirk so creepy it made Harry nervous. Then he sauntered away.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stared at each other for a few seconds before Hermione opened her paper. She looked at the front page and cried out.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he snatched the paper out of her hands. He gasped when he saw the headline: _Convicted Death Eaters Escape from Azkaban Prison._

"The details are still fuzzy...it looks like somebody on the outside found a way to stun all the guards and lift the anti-Apparating curse!" Harry said after he scanned the article.

"Did they say anything about Dad?" Ginny asked frantically as she moved closer and peeked at the paper.

"Well everyone's watching him; seeing how he handles his first major crisis. They're already bad-mouthing him for letting this happen in the first place."

"_Letting_ this happen?" Ron shouted as he snatched the paper. His eyes darted across the article before he crumpled it and stood up. "I'm sending an owl to him," he said.

Hermione still seemed to be in shock during all of this, but she slowly came back to herself when Ron got up. "I'll come with you," she said.

Harry and Ginny watched Ron and Hermione leave and then looked at each other. From the look in her eyes, Harry could guess that she was thinking the same thing he was.

"I assume you heard the news," Dumbledore said as Harry sat down in his office that evening. Harry nodded.

Dumbledore paused for a moment before continuing. "Well, my sources are rather vague at the moment, but it does not look like he is planning a full-scale attack on the community yet. Arthur is doing everything in his power to contain any threat that may arise. And you are making great progress in your training as well. However, I feel we should be prepared nonetheless. I would like to see you here at the same time every Monday and Friday as well."

Harry nodded in agreement. He was just as nervous about this turn of events; maybe even more so. Now that everyone knew Voldemort was back, he had nothing to lose. And now that he had most of his Death Eaters back...but Harry didn't want to think about that.

"Alright then," Dumbledore said, breaking Harry's thoughts. "I thought we should review your Occlumency skills today..."

Apprehension was thick in the air as everyone prepared for the worst. Aurors guarded every entrance to the school. The teachers were continually patrolling the halls and checking the security charms on the doors. All the students (except about half of the Slytherins) were quiet and anxious as daily owls would fly in from concerned parents. And every day, Harry would go over all the new spells and charms he learned in his head in case the moment would come that he would have to face Voldemort again.

"I am so glad we're done with exams!" Ginny said. She had taken her last O.W.L. exam that day and she and Harry were just coming back in from the Quidditch pitch after a little celebration Seeker practice.

"I know!" Harry said. "Wow, I thought Hermione was tense during our O.W.L.s! I could hardly get near you for the past few weeks!"

They were heading back to Gryffindor Tower when they passed Professor McGonagall in the hallway. Harry stopped. "I almost forgot!" he said. "I have an appointment with Dumbledore today!" He checked his watch and gasped. "I'm going to be late!"

"Well you go ahead," Ginny said. "I'll see you in the common room." She quickly kissed him and continued on her way as Harry ran toward Dumbledore's office.

About four hours later Harry returned to the common room and joined Ron and Hermione, who were sitting together near the fire. "Hi!" he said as he plopped into a nearby chair. He looked around. "Where's Ginny?"

"Wasn't she with you?" Ron asked.

Harry's insides clenched inexplicably. "Well she was, but I had to go see Dumbledore and she headed back here by herself. You sure you didn't see her?"

Ron and Hermione looked questioningly at each other and shook their heads. "We've been here since exams finished," Hermione said. "She never came through the portrait hole."

Harry stared at them for a moment and looked back to the portrait hole with concern. _It's been four hours,_ he thought_. I wonder where she could be?_

"Harry, it's no big deal," Ron said. "She probably stopped to talk to one of her friends."

"Yeah, yeah, that's--that's probably it," Harry said. He settled back uneasily into his chair, not entirely convinced.

"Harry, it's been thirty seconds since the last time you asked what time it is!" Hermione said impatiently. It had been half an hour and Harry was pacing nervously in front of the fire again. "What's going on?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at his friends, who were staring at him with looks of concern and alarm. _It's probably nothing,_ he told himself for the umpteenth time. _She's got friends in other Houses, and she can really talk up a storm...but still, it's past curfew, she should have come back..._ "I'm just getting a bad feeling something's happened," Harry finally said.

"What could possibly happen?" Ron asked. "The most danger she could be in is getting caught in the hall by Filch...though that could be bad..."

"No, no," Harry said, frustrated. He sat back down. "It's not Filch I'm worried about." He took a deep breath. "You remember the prophecy that broke last year?" Ron and Hermione nodded. "Well Dumbledore knew what it said and he told me after I came back to Hogwarts." He then explained the prophecy to them.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands while Ron's eyes widened with shock. "Blimey," Ron whispered. "You're the only one who can kill him?"

Hermione's hands slowly lowered from her face. "I don't know," she said quietly. "Now that I think about it, I'm not surprised...it somehow makes sense...why he targeted you and your parents..."

But Harry didn't have time for analysis right now. Before Ron and Hermione could fully recover from learning about the prophecy, Harry launched into telling them about the dream before Christmas.

"You mean to tell me Ginny's in danger?" Ron exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried! Don't you remember?" Harry yelled back. "I tried to break up with her, but no one would have it!"

"Does Ginny know all this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. She still refused to break up."

"Well does Voldemort know about her? He hasn't been able to read your mind all year, right?"

"No, he hasn't; that's the thing. There was one time that I thought he might have seen something, but it was the weekend that the Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban. I've gone over that moment a million times; I'm pretty sure he didn't see anything. I don't know how else he could possibly find out about her."

"Malfoy," Ron suddenly said. He turned to Harry with a very serious look on his face. "Malfoy knows about you two, remember? He sees you with her in the Great Hall all the time. And he's probably talked to his father now that he's out of prison. They've both been after our family for years, and with Dad as Minister of Magic...it'd be too perfect."

"But what could they do?" Hermione asked. "They couldn't get into the school, you can't Apparate into the castle!"

But Harry thought about the previous year; how Dumbledore was able to sneak them out of the school the night Mr. Weasley was injured, how he sent Harry back to his office the night Sirius died, all the secret fireplace talks with Sirius...and all of them happened when the Ministry was trying to lock down the school. The grounds weren't completely airtight, and if someone really wanted to get in... "I would just feel better if I knew where she was," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione sat staring at each other and at Harry, torn about what to do, but from the looks on their faces he could tell that they were slowly beginning to think the same thing.

"Wait; what about the Marauders' Map?" Ron asked.

Harry paused for a moment, then smiled with relief as he ran upstairs to retrieve the map. He brought it down and the three of them searched the map for Ginny's dot, but she was nowhere to be found.

"That can't be right!" Harry cried frantically. "She couldn't have disappeared!" He snatched up the map and scanned it again, all the while remembering what Sirius had said; "The map doesn't lie!"

Now Ron and Hermione were starting to panic too. "She has to be on here!" Ron exclaimed. "Ginny wouldn't just leave the grounds for no reason!"

"Maybe there's a sign; some marker of where she disappeared!" Hermione said, wringing her hands. The three friends looked at each other and, without saying a word, agreed to what they were going to do.

"If we split up, we'll cover more ground," Harry said and they all got up and headed for the portrait hole.

Harry lit his wand and quickly retraced the path he and Ginny normally took when they were coming back from the Quidditch pitch. He was walking down the hall on the second floor when a voice behind him made him jump.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing in the hallway at this hour?" Harry whirled around to find Snape standing behind him, his wand lighting up the hall.

Harry took a moment to find his voice. "It's Ginny sir," he said as he continued to scan the halls. "She didn't come back to the common room."

"It is not your job to go looking for her," Snape said. "You should have reported to your Head of House and stayed where you--Mr. Potter! Come back here!"

Harry wasn't even paying attention to Snape. He continued down the hall a few more feet when he saw something lying on the ground next to a door. He ran up to it and suddenly realized what door he was in front of.

"Mr. Potter, you are not to run off when I am speaking to you!" A flustered Snape hurried to where Harry was standing. His tone changed to one of urgency though when he noticed the horror on Harry's face. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's my Firebolt," Harry whispered as he picked up the handle. "Ginny had my Firebolt." He slowly pointed to the door. "And that--"

"It's just a girls' lavatory, why are you so--"

"Professor, that's where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is," Harry finished.

Snape stared at the door for a moment before turning back to Harry. He looked even paler than before, if that was possible. "What makes you so sure she's in the Chamber?" he asked. "It is a girls' lavatory after all--"

"She wouldn't have left my broom out here," Harry said. His anxiety was increasing with each second. There were only two people alive that he knew could open the Chamber: himself, and... His feet felt like bricks as he willed himself to go into the bathroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape exclaimed. He followed Harry just inside the door.

The moment they entered a silvery shape rose out of one of the stalls. "Well this has become a popular spot all of a sudden," Moaning Myrtle commented. She smiled and blushed. "Hi Harry. I should have known I'd see you here too."

"There were other people here?" Harry asked quickly, ignoring Myrtle's greeting. "When? How many? Where did they go?"

Myrtle seemed very put out by Harry's attitude. "Well it's nice to see you too," she said, pouting. "There were two men who appeared by that sink over there--" she pointed at the sink Harry knew all too well "--and stood by the door for about an hour or so. Then one of them went out and came back with some red-headed girl and they disappeared into the sink again."

Harry walked toward the sink as if in a trance, suddenly aware of the fact that his scar was starting to prickle again. He searched the copper taps on and found the spot where a tiny snake was scratched on. He stared at the snake for a moment.

"Open up," he hissed.

Snape gasped behind Harry as the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and started spinning. The sink slipped out of sight and exposed the large pipe that led to the Chamber.

Harry was just about to jump down the pipe when Snape came to his senses and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him back. "Stop; you don't know what's waiting for you," he said.

Harry struggled to get loose. "But Ginny's down there!" he yelled. "And you heard Myrtle; there were only two Death Eaters that were in here--"

"--That were _in here_," Snape emphasized, tightening his grip. "There could be a dozen more down there. They're waiting for you to come storming in there."

"So what? We're just going to leave her to die?"

Snape studied Harry's anxious face for a moment. "Wait," he said. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the open door of the lavatory. Suddenly a silver spider shot out of the tip of his wand and scuttled quickly out of sight. Then he conjured chains that wound around the parts of the sink that moved to reveal the Chamber, securing them in place.

"Alright; let's go," Snape said.


	15. Mind Over Matter

**Chapter 15: Mind Over Matter**

It was just as dark and damp as Harry remembered. He and Snape lit their wands and slowly made their way through the tunnel to the Chamber. Harry was doing everything he could to keep from breaking into a run, but as the pain in his scar gradually intensified, his anxiety kept increasing and he couldn't stop imagining every last worst case scenario they could find.

After a while they reached a huge pile of rock piled on top of a giant green snakeskin that was blocking the tunnel. A hole was visible at the top that was just big enough for a man to get through.

"We should move some of this rock while we wait for the others," Snape said. "So we can get through quickly. _Deletrius!_" They started disintegrating the rock a little at a time.

They had just made a sizable hole when Harry heard a scream. "Ginny!" he cried. Before Snape could catch him he scrambled through the hole and ran all the way to the door of the Chamber.

"Open!" Harry yelled. The door didn't budge; his voice must have not translated into Parseltongue. He kicked the door in frustration and glared up at the snakes engraved on it. "I said 'open'!" he snarled. The serpents parted and the door slowly slid open. He tore through and continued running without paying too much attention to where he was going.

_"Impedimenta!"_ Harry suddenly heard someone say. He felt like he had run into a brick wall. He fell on his back, the wind knocked out of him. That was when he finally looked around.

In front of him was the half-decayed carcass of the basilisk Harry killed four years ago, which was moved to encircle the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. Around the statue's neck was a long chain, and suspended from that chain by her wrists was Ginny. Her eyes were wide with fright and her face looked a little green as she hung limply from her restraints. To his left a crowd of Death Eaters stood laughing and pointing at him, and to his right, wearing a satisfied smile, was Voldemort.

"Well, it appears he does care for you," Voldemort joked to Ginny. "I was beginning to wonder; he took so long to get here." Ginny made a feeble attempt to squeeze her hands out of the chains, without success. Amused, he turned back to Harry. Suddenly he raised his wand. _"Incarcerous!"_ he yelled.

Harry threw himself to the side to escape the ropes that flew out the tip of Voldemort's wand, but the ropes weren't for him. He turned back and gasped when he saw Snape lying on the ground, his hands and feet bound and his wand lying just out of reach. The Death Eaters suddenly got very quiet.

"Ah, a double treat!" Voldemort said delightedly. "Severus, old friend, so good to see you again." Harry pulled himself to his feet and scrambled out of the way as Voldemort slowly approached Snape. But one of the Death Eaters broke away from the group and reached him first.

_"Crucio!"_ he yelled. Snape screamed and fought against his restraints as he writhed in pain. "How dare you...I trusted you...let you into my home...my son even admired you!" With each accusation he spat out Snape seemed to scream louder.

Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore. _"Contego!"_ he yelled as he ran between them. A white flash of light exploded from the tip of his wand and split into two large wings that wrapped around him and Snape. It intercepted the spell, which bounced off a wing and shot into the crowd of Death Eaters. The shield went down again just in time for Harry to see one of them scream and fall to the ground.

Voldemort chuckled. "Well well, it looks like you've learned a few new tricks," he commented. "This should make things interesting. No Lucius, it's alright; Severus isn't going anywhere. We'll have plenty of time to deal with him later. I waited five years; what's a few more hours? Though I must say Severus, I was very disappointed in you when I heard you speaking to Quirrell the way you did. To think you could be convinced by that Muggle-loving fool to leave us...yes, there will be _plenty_ of time to deal with you later."

Harry's head felt like it was going to split open. As Voldemort walked back to Ginny, Harry's anger built up so strongly that he could hardly stand the pain.

"You have a nice girlfriend here, Harry," Voldemort continued. "Rather needy though; she's been crying for you the entire time she was down here. Weren't you?" Ginny glared at Voldemort and turned her head away. "Weren't you?" Voldemort repeated forcefully, but Ginny remained defiant. Voldemort pointed his wand at her. _"Imperio!"_

Ginny's eyes immediately glazed over as her head lolled back. "Harry! Harry save me!" she cried over and over again.

Voldemort smiled and, keeping his wand trained on Ginny, inclined his head toward Harry. "So how have you been, Harry? Doing well?" he said casually as if he was catching up with an acquaintance.

Harry screwed his eyes shut against the pain, but he could still hear Ginny's pleas. He could feel his legs crumbling under him as the pain became more and more unbearable. _Can't handle it, can't handle it,_ he thought hopelessly as he fell to his knees.

_Clear your mind,_ a voice suddenly said in his head.

Harry gasped when he recognized the voice and whirled around to see Snape staring intently at him. _Help is coming,_ Snape continued. _We can't fight them ourselves, not in this state, but we can stay alive long enough for help to come. But it depends on you. We won't even be able to survive if you can't fight. _

But the pain...I can't take it...

Have I taught you nothing this entire year? CLEAR YOUR MIND.

Harry clamped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes in an effort to shut out what was going on around him. Slowly, painfully, he took a few deep breaths and worked to clear his mind of every thought, every emotion that he had at that moment.

Suddenly he found that the pain was receding. He cautiously opened his eyes and lifted his head. Voldemort was still torturing Ginny, the Death Eaters were still absorbed with watching the spectacle, but Harry's mind was now somewhat clear. He forced himself to concentrate on helping them all survive so he wouldn't lose his nerve.

Harry surveyed the scene. Snape was right; he wouldn't be able to fight all of them, but if he could take out some he might be able to at least get Ginny down and out of the way. He'd need help though...he looked down at Snape. Casually, Harry stepped in front of him and let his wand arm swing down toward Snape's bound hands. _"Diffindo,"_ he whispered. Then he nonchalantly kicked Snape's wand toward him and positioned himself so that Voldemort and the Death Eaters couldn't see what Snape was doing.

"I'm doing pretty well, thank you," Harry yelled out in answer. Voldemort whirled around in surprise, abruptly pulling the Imperius Curse off Ginny. Ginny blinked, her mind free again, and glanced at Harry. _That's it,_ Harry thought, _I'm the one you want, just get away from her..._

"Yeah, I just finished my exams; I think I did alright," Harry continued as pleasantly as he could manage. "Oh, and Gryffindor beat Slytherin in Quidditch again for the fifth straight year! We just won the Quidditch Cup! That's always a highlight for me." The Death Eaters muttered angrily at what Harry said. Voldemort's eyes narrowed to slits and his grip tightened on his wand as he stepped toward Harry. "So how have you been? Keeping busy?"

"Yes, I've been quite busy..."

"Funny, you didn't look very busy the last time I saw you. You were hiding in some dark room complaining that you had nothing to do." Harry was shocked at the amount of nerve he was showing, talking to Voldemort that way.

"How dare you, you insufferable, annoying, insignificant--"

"If I'm so insignificant, why were you obsessing over how you could get rid of me? Answer that, _Voldemort!"_

Everyone in the Chamber gasped. Voldemort's eyes widened in rage. "You...have aggravated me...for...the last...time...POTTER!" he snarled through his bared teeth. His wand arm raised toward Harry as if in slow motion.

Suddenly a red light flashed past Harry's legs at the Death Eaters. One of them cried out as he fell to the ground. Voldemort whirled around. "Wha--?"

Harry didn't even blink. _"Impedimenta!"_ he yelled, his wand pointed straight at Voldemort. Voldemort barely had time to turn back to Harry in shock before he was pushed back with a force so strong that it slammed him against one of the serpentine columns, knocking him unconscious.

Snape was shooting Stunning Spells at the Death Eaters so fast they didn't know what to do. They were in complete chaos as they rushed to put up some sort of defense. Harry ran past them without a second glance, blindly shooting a few Stunning Spells of his own in their direction. The only thought in his mind at that moment was getting to Ginny.

_"Reducto!"_ Harry yelled, blasting the basilisk's corpse in two and forming a large gap to run through. He aimed his wand right above Ginny's hands and blasted the chains apart. Ginny fell like a limp rag doll toward Harry's outstretched arms...

A lone Death Eater stepped away from the confusion around him. "I don't think so," he said in a drawling voice as he raised his wand. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry felt like a knife had cut into his back and all his energy was gushing out of that wound as he stepped between the deadly curse and Ginny. His legs buckled uselessly under him as her weight hit his arms and pulled him down. He could feel his blood pounding into his head as he gasped in agony for air that couldn't seem to get past his throat.

A red light seemed to fill the Chamber and everyone around them started screaming, but Harry was only vaguely aware of it all. His eyes fell shut as his lifeless body hit the ground.

_He opened his eyes to find himself lying in a forest clearing. The fragrant green grass was lush and soft, and it was with great reluctance that he pulled himself up into a standing position. All around him majestic pine trees reached up toward a clear blue sky. Asoft breeze blew gently through their branches as the singing of a hundred little songbirds carried through the air. _

He was wandering through the forest, staring in awe at all the life and beauty surrounding him, when he suddenly found himself at the bank of a river. He looked at the other side just in time to see a magnificent stag step out from behind a tree. It stepped gingerly through a multitude of red and yellow flowers as it gazed intently at him. Every fiber of his body tingled with excitement as he approached the bank.

He was just about to step into the water when he heard a vaguely familiar voice behind him, calling to him. It was a girl's voice--she sounded anxious. As he turned around and listened to her call, something deep down in his heart tugged and he was filled with longing to return to that voice. He turned back to the river--and to the stag--torn about what to do.

The stag's eyes grew bright as it slowly nodded its head, seemingly to give its permission to him to go. He gazed at the beautiful animal for one more moment before he turned to walk back.

Gradually, his footsteps quickened and soon he was running through the forest. As he ran, the voice became clearer:

HARRY! Harry please don't be dead..."

_As he continued on, he became aware of other sounds: voices shouting, people running, spells blasting into walls. When he reached the clearing again, a wall of fire stood before him that, oddly enough, did not burn the vegetation around him. He shut his eyes and held his breath, bracing himself as he ran through the fire, and suddenly felt like he was falling, as if he had just ran off a cliff. He took a gasp of air, opened his eyes..._

...and looked up into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Harry smiled.

"Ginny," he whispered. He reached up and touched Ginny's wet cheek. Her lip trembled as tears flowed down her face again. Then Harry's hand fell as he lost consciousness.

**_A/N: The forest scene was adapted from Canto XXVIII of "Purgatorio" in Dante's _Divine Comedy_. You already know where all the rest of the inspiration came from._**


	16. The French Blue

**Chapter 16: The French Blue**

Harry was standing on the edge of a field covered with daisies. He saw Ginny standing on the other side wearing a flowing white dress, her flaming red hair blowing in the breeze. They ran toward each other, their arms outstretched.

Their hands were just an inch from touching when they both ran into an invisible wall that separated them. Harry watched in horror, his hands firmly planted against the wall, as they were slowly pushed apart. He fought against the force, but to no avail. He watched Ginny cry out to him and move farther and farther away as a high-pitched laugh rang through the air.

"Ginny!" he yelled. _"Ginny!"_

"GINNY!"

Harry sat up in a cold sweat in his bed in the hospital wing. The second he threw himself forward though, a searing pain shot through his back. He cried out and fell back into the bed, his eyes screwed shut against the pain. He had no shirt on, and a bandage wrapped around his chest, holding a soft pad against his back.

"HARRY!" Harry turned his head in the direction of Ginny's voice and opened his eyes again. She tore herself away from Ron and Hermione and threw her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispered, more to himself than to her.

Ron and Hermione walked up behind Ginny. Both looked very pale. "How're you feeling, mate?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry smiled. "Like I just got hit by the Knight Bus," he answered. Ron and Hermione chuckled a little, but their mood was still very somber.

"Harry! Thank goodness!" Remus and Dumbledore were on the other side of the bed, looking very shaken. Remus hurried to Harry's side and squeezed Harry's shoulder. Harry reached up and squeezed Remus' arm in response.

Ginny was still crying, but she had calmed down enough to talk. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Harry turned back to her in surprise. "Why?" he asked as he found his glasses on his nightstand and put them on.

"Because you were right! If we weren't together he wouldn't have thought to use me as bait! Oh Harry, you were almost killed and it was all because of me!"

"Ginny no..." Harry reached up to touch Ginny's cheek, but she pulled away.

"Harry I'm a weakness! If you're compromised again because of me I don't know what I'd do!" As she bowed her head and continued to sob, the blue diamond Harry gave her slid out from under her collar and dangled from her neck.

Harry stared at the diamond and then looked up at Ginny's distraught face. He had been fighting this relationship since it started. Now that it looked like it would finally end, Harry suddenly realized he didn't want it to.

Just then Tonks walked into the hospital wing. "All the Death Eaters are secured, Professor Dumbledore," she said. "But You-Know-Who got away. We can't find him anywhere. He--" she froze when she saw the diamond. "Wotcher," she breathed. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Dumbledore said. He stepped toward the bed and gently put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Miss Weasley, could we see that necklace please?"

Ginny looked up in surprise as she wiped her eyes. "This?" she asked, pointing at the diamond. Dumbledore nodded. Ginny glanced in puzzlement at Harry before reaching behind her neck to undo the clasp. She took off the necklace and handed it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore grasped the necklace and held it between himself and Tonks for inspection. Tonks did a funny wave with her wand and pointed it at the diamond. Suddenly, a red flash burst from the center of the stone. Everyone gasped.

"The French Blue," Tonks whispered as she took the diamond. "It makes sense now...what Severus said happened in the Chamber...Ginny, where did you get this?"

Ginny glanced at Harry. "I bought it at Tavernier's," Harry answered. "Why? What's going on?"

Tonks gently laid the diamond in Ginny's hand. "The French Blue," she began, "is a lovers' talisman. A merchant found it in India and sold it to the King of France. After the Revolution, it disappeared. Muggles believe the Hope diamond in America is actually the French Blue, but wizards inspected it a long time ago and confirmed that it's not. Everyone thought the stone was gone forever.

"The French Blue identifies its giver's one true love and protects the couple from whatever dangers they might face together." Tonks smiled wistfully. "Harry, when you gave Ginny that necklace, you gave her a greater protection than all the spells in the world."

"So what exactly happened in the Chamber? How did it protect us?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore turned to Ginny. "Do you remember what happened when you were taken?" he asked.

Ginny thought for a moment. "Well I was walking past the lavatory that the entrance to the Chamber was in when a Death Eater ran out and grabbed me. I screamed and tried to push him away when a red spark flashed between us and the man quickly let go of me as if he had been burned. I tried to run, but another man came out and stunned me. Then the next thing I knew I was in the Chamber." She shuddered. Harry reached out and squeezed her hand supportively.

Dumbledore pondered this for a moment. "The strength of the diamond must have magnified when both of your lives were in danger," he said. "When Lucius Malfoy hit you with the Killing Curse, a ring of red fire erupted from the diamond, encircled you, and then spread through the Chamber. Anyone who was still standing was killed instantly."

Harry's eyes widened. "So that means--"

"--that every Death Eater who was not stunned by then was killed." Dumbledore finished.

"And Voldemort? Is he--?"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "Voldemort was lying unconscious when the fire swept the Chamber and regained consciousness when we arrived a few minutes later. He scrambled to grab a candle that must have been used as a Portkey to break into the castle. He's gone."

"And what about Professor Snape? Is he alright?"

Surprise flickered in Dumbledore's eyes. He smiled. "Severus is fine. He's helping the Aurors take the remaining Death Eaters into custody." His brow furrowed. "If you don't mind my asking Harry, what brought you back to us? By all accounts you had actually died in the Chamber."

Harry stared at Dumbledore and thought. Then he glanced at Ginny. "I heard Ginny calling me back," he whispered. Ginny's eyes softened when she heard this and blinked away a few tears.

Dumbledore gazed at Harry and Ginny for a moment. "It's amazing what love can do, isn't it?" he said. "It sparks a full range of emotions and has never ceased to confound many of the greatest minds in history. It can provoke rage, jealousy, and happiness and make people do things they would never dream of doing otherwise. But ultimately, love is what makes life worth living, especially during dark times." He laid one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other on Ginny's shoulder. "It's something worth fighting for."

Dumbledore straightened up and headed for the door. "I think I'll check on our prisoners. The Aurors might need some help," he said with a meaningful glance toward Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and Remus.

"I'll come with you," Remus said and, after saying goodbye to Harry, followed Dumbledore out.

"Wait for me!" Tonks called. She gave Ginny a big hug and touched Harry's hand before leaving.

"Well we'd better get back to the Tower," Hermione added. She stood up and took Ron's hand, pulling him up with her.

"Oh, yeah, it's probably getting rowdy in the common room with finals over," Ron said. Hermione hugged Ginny and Harry and then she and Ron left.

Harry and Ginny stared silently at each other for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Then Ginny glanced down at the French Blue in her hand.

"Oh, let me put that on you again," Harry said as he sat up in the bed. Ginny handed the necklace to him and moved closer, turning her back to him and pulling her hair up.

Harry slipped the necklace around Ginny's neck and fastened the clasp. He let his hands slide down her back and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her next to him and burying his face in her hair.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"What is that scent in your hair?" Harry took another whiff. "It's really nice."

Ginny turned around to look at him and smiled. "Do you like it? It's lilies."

Harry blinked in surprise and smiled. Ginny snuggled up next to him and put her head on his shoulder as he gently squeezed her and kissed her forehead. _Dumbledore was right, _Harry thought._ Love, tender moments, a future together--they were definitely worth fighting for._


	17. A Big Announcement

**Chapter 17: A Big Announcement**

"Easy now mate," Ron said as he helped Harry up the stairs. It had been a week since the attack in the Chamber and Harry had just been released from the hospital wing, but he still felt a little sore. Due to the Killing curse Mr. Malfoy hit him with, Harry now had a second scar on his back, right between his shoulder blades. Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure how much longer the pain would last, but the wound itself had healed, so she told him to take it easy and let him go.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Harry leaned his back against the wall to rest a bit before continuing on. Ron leaned silently against the wall next to Harry for a moment before he spoke.

"So Harry, when did you find out about the prophecy?" he asked quietly.

"Dumbledore told me right after he brought me back from the Ministry of Magic last year," Harry answered as he glanced at Ron's brooding face. "I know--bit of a shock, isn't it?"

Ron sighed. "Well it's not everyday you hear your best friend has to kill the most evil wizard of all time or be killed by him," he replied with a grim smile. "You should've seen Hermione after the news really sank in. She sat crying in my arms for hours." Harry bowed his head sadly as Ron looked up at him. "I can only imagine what it was like for _you_ to hear about it."

Harry shuffled his feet. "Well it's like Hermione said--it makes sense, doesn't it? What with everything that's happened in my life? It's amazing though; how alone you can feel with something like that hanging over your head." His voice started to crack a little.

"But you do know that you're not alone, right?" Ron whispered, his voice shaking. Harry looked up, his eyes wide, as Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. There was a somber look on his face. "Hey, we've been in this together from the beginning, right? No matter what happens, Hermione and Ginny and I will always be here for you if you need a hand." A lump rose in Harry's throat as he gave Ron a grateful smile.

"YOU!"

Harry and Ron whirled around to find Malfoy charging at them. His normally sleek blond hair was frazzled and his face was contorted with rage. Suddenly the scar in Harry's back exploded in pain.

Malfoy knocked Ron to the side and pounced on Harry. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" he screamed over and over as he pounded Harry with his fists. Harry did his best to block the blows, but the increasing pain in his back weakened him.

"HEY!" Ron scrambled to his feet and grabbed at Malfoy, throwing a few punches of his own at him. He just managed to pull Malfoy off Harry and pin him against the wall when--

"What's going on here?" The three boys turned around to find Snape walking toward them.

Vindication lit in Malfoy's eyes. "Potter and Weasley just attacked me sir," he said as Harry pulled himself off the floor.

Ron's eyes bulged in disbelief. "What are you talking about? You charged at us! He--"

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron," he called quietly and shook his head. Ron stopped his rant and stared at Harry, confused.

Harry looked intently at Snape. _You know perfectly well what was going on here,_ he thought.

Snape looked at Harry for a moment, an understanding forming between them. He beckoned to Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, if you could come with me please," he said.

Malfoy, obviously expecting something else to happen, didn't move immediately. When that something else didn't come though, the triumph melted from his eyes. He looked as if his entire world had shattered. He walked toward Snape in a daze.

Just as Snape and Malfoy started to leave, Malfoy turned and glared at Harry. Suddenly the scar in his back exploded in pain again and Harry gasped for breath, working to keep his composure. He stared in horror as Malfoy walked away and realized: he really was more of a threat now than Harry ever imagined.

Ron stared at the retreating pair for a moment, then turned to Harry with a bemused look on his face. "What just happened here?" he asked.

Harry spent the rest of the term resting in the common room and, when it was time for the Leaving Feast, he felt like he was back to his old self again.

After congratulating Gryffindor for winning the House Cup once again, Dumbledore raised his hands to make another announcement.

"As many of you may know, Professor Tonks will be leaving Hogwarts this year to continue her duties in the Ministry as an Auror." A few groans and protests could be heard from the students. Dumbledore smiled amusedly at their reactions and continued.

"However, before you leave for the summer, I would like to announce her replacement." A few whispers rose as Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Severus?" He held out his hand. "I think it's time."

The entire Great Hall went silent as everyone, including Snape, stared at Dumbledore in shock. Harry scratched his head, trying to comprehend what was going on. Then, as he watched Snape stand up and shake Dumbledore's hand, he realized: Snape changed during this year. They had reconciled their relationship and, while Harry doubted they would ever be friends, they had come to enough of an understanding to be able to fight side by side against Voldemort.

The entire school buzzed about the announcement all the way up to the time when they were about to board the Hogwarts Express home. Ron, for one, was insistent that Snape used the Imperius Curse on Dumbledore to finally get the position he wanted.

"There's no other way!" Ron declared as they dragged their trunks out of the school to catch the Hogwarts Express. "He's been teaching here for what--15 years? And _now's_ when he finally gets the Defense Against the Dark Arts position? I swear, it's a plot I tell you--"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, do you really believe that a man as powerful as Dumbledore could be controlled by the Imperius Curse?" she argued. "And honestly, how many times do I have to tell you that Snape is on our side?"

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other and continued out of the castle, leaving Ron and Hermione to squabble to their hearts' content.

"We're going to Romania this summer," Ginny said as she and Harry walked hand in hand. "I feel like I haven't seen Charlie in ages! He said he just got some new Hungarian Horntails last week!"

Harry winced. "Oh, I don't think I'd fancy seeing one of those again," he laughed. "The last time I met one she--Ginny?" His attitude changed to one of concern when he noticed that Ginny had stopped moving, her face white as a sheet. "What is it?" He followed her gaze and saw the carriages ahead with the thestrals harnassed to them.

"Wha--wha--what are those?" she whispered shakily.

Harry put a sympathetic arm around her and pulled her close. "They're thestrals, remember? We rode them last year?"

Ginny calmed down some then, but she was still a little edgy as they walked toward the thestrals and climbed into the carriages.

The train ride home was uneventful. When they arrived at Platform 9 3/4 they passed through the barrier to find Remus and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting on the other side.

"So; you're going to be of age soon," Remus said. "We're going to try to bring you over before your birthday so we can celebrate it properly."

"In the meantime, you might want to study this," Mr. Weasley added. He handed Harry a booklet entitled _The Ministry of Magic Apparating Handbook._ Harry smiled. This was going to be a great summer.

He turned to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll write to you everyday," he said, only to be interrupted by a screech from Hedwig. Harry chuckled. "Alright, as often as I can. I'll miss you." He kissed Ginny.

"I'll miss you too," she said as she gave him a hug. "Don't let your cousin get to you too much now, okay?" Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley waiting for him.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Harry kissed Ginny one more time and headed over to his uncle.

"You've got a _girlfriend?"_ Dudley exclaimed.

"That's right Dudley," Harry smirked as he pulled his luggage cart up to his cousin. "Can you say the same for yourself?"

"Alright, we'll have no more of that; let's go," Uncle Vernon mumbled. He started to walk to the exit, but stopped when he noticed Aunt Petunia wasn't moving. "Petunia? Something wrong, dear?"

Aunt Petunia had a surprised look on her face as she stared at Ginny. When Uncle Vernon called to her, she slowly turned and looked at Harry, her eyes growing sad.

"Petunia?"

Aunt Petunia woke from her reverie with a start.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, but it was obvious something bothered her. "No, I just--." She glanced at Ginny and Harry again, then managed to regain her composure. "Come on, we'd better get going."

Harry glanced back at Ginny, who was still standing with Ron and her parents by the platform. She looked up, smiled, and waved at him. Harry waved back and, dragging his luggage in front of him, he walked backwards so he could keep looking at her.

He was walking that way for a few minutes when suddenly something hit the backs of his legs. Harry barely had time to look down to see a stray suitcase before he tripped over it and, arms flailing wildly, he fell flat on his back.

Harry's face turned red as he scrambled back onto his feet and regained control of his cart. He looked back at Ginny; everyone there was staring at him in shock.

"I'm okay!" he shouted to them. Everyone smiled with relief and laughed. Harry laughed with them as he walked away.

**THE END!**


End file.
